AU: Saiyan Brothers
by aoj95
Summary: What would happen if Raditz had been sent with Goku to Earth? Find out as this story follows their tale from the start of the Dragonball series!
1. Farewells

**Chapter 1**

Bardock leant against the wall attempting to focus. The visions and subsequent headaches were starting again. It was the same as before, the sight of Frieza laughing maniacally as planet Vegeta shook in pain as the supernova bomb made its way to the planets core, lava spewed from the cracks in the earth spread destruction all around the planet before it finally fell into oblivion and was destroyed. "I have to stop it" thought Bardock as he righted himself, "but in case I don't." He made his way towards the launching site of the attack balls where his infant son was been prepped for departure. To his surprise he saw his eldest son Raditz stood nearby watching. "You should be off world son" said Bardock startling Raditz. Raditz turned and faced his father, despite only being six years old his hair was already getting long, he refused to have it cut when people asked him, he said it reminded him of his mother. "The pod I was supposed to take had a malfunction, I have to wait for another mission father" said Raditz, turning back to the baby in the pod, "so I decided to give Kakarot a farewell." "I have my own mission for you Raditz" said Bardock placing a package inside the baby's pod, "I want you to accompany your brother with a new mission. The planet he is going to, Earth, I want you both to stay there and train under the strongest beings you can find."

"But why father? He is being sent to destroy that planet and we could do much better training here."

"Our planet will not be around much longer son, soon we will all be destroyed by Frieza. I can't explain it but I have seen it happen and I want both of you to leave, if I can't stop him then it will be up to you both to avenge our people. I have put Kakarots armour and scouter in the pod with him, take your armour and scouter with you in my pod and join him on Earth."

"But fath–"

"No buts! Go and leave now, I'll sort Kakarots pod myself and send him away immediately, now go! Frieza is here."

Raditz took off down the hall towards his room, with his mind racing. "That can't be right, there's no way dad can see the future, but I cannot disobey him." He raced into his room and grabbed his armour off the bed and the scouter on the table nearby. "What if dad is wrong? I'll be in so much trouble for taking a pod and just leaving. No! Dad is one of the best, he has always been right before and I must trust him." He returned to the launch bay to catch a gleam of light reflecting off of his brothers ship as it sped towards its destination, Bardock had already left after preparing his own ship for take-off. Raditz dove in and began the take-off sequence. "Hey what are you doing?" Shouted one of the nearby attendees, as the pod got into launch position. Raditz ignored the shouts and prepared to leave the planet called home. Up above in the sky he could see the iconic silhouette of Lord Friezas ship hovering above the royal palace. Frieza himself could be seen floating outside the ship before becoming illuminated by a small red light on his fingertip. Within moments the ball had grown to the size of an asteroid and flung with ease towards the planet. "Dad was right." Though Raditz as the engines powered up and the ball quickly sped away after Kakarot. As his ship grew further away he saw the supernova burrow into the once mighty planet Vegeta, the ball dug through the soft ground like a hot knife through butter as Raditz watched his home destroyed before his very eyes as the pod began to spray a gas to send him to sleep for his long journey, his final views were of the spectacular fireworks of his heritage exploding into ashes as he fell into the dark void of sleep.

* * *

**Power levels**

Bardock: 10,000

Frieza: 530,000

Kakarot: 2

Raditz: 8


	2. A Fresh Start

**A/N **Currentlya few chapters ready so I will be posting quite quickly. Don't know how long it will last but will try and make there are new chapters as regular as possible. Let me know what you guys think.

**ShadesRaditz: **That's not a bad idea, I shall see what I can do.

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Fresh Start**

"It really is a beautiful day" Gohan thought to himself making his way through the forest. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The old man stopped and rested on a log looking up at the sky, "so peaceful out here, I'm so glad I moved here." As the old man gazed he suddenly noticed something, there was a small speck in the heavens which was growing larger and larger, and then another speck appeared just behind it. The old man sat up, intrigued by such a strange sight in the sky until suddenly a strange white ball crashed just a little way from him, knocking him off his makeshift seat.

Just as the dust managed to settle from the impact the second ball crashed nearby behind some trees. Gohan stood up and peered into the crater left by the strange objects, it was almost completely white all over save for the small purple circle on the front. "Wait… not a circle" thought Gohan as the light stopped reflecting off of it. "It's a window!" inside this peculiar orb was what appeared to be a small child, just a baby no more than a few weeks old by the looks of it. Gohan slid himself down into the crater and peered inside before it hissed open. A door opened and revealed the child to Gohan who carefully picked him up. "My, what are you doing here little boy?" Asked Gohan before the child burst out crying, "Oh my you've certainly got some longs on you don't you. And what this? A tail? Well you certainly are a strange one aren't you?"

"Leave him alone!" cried a voice from behind him as a foot hit the side of the face, knocking the boy out of his hands and causing the old man to stagger. A small boy around the age of six caught the baby and placed him on the ground beside the ship. "You leave my brother alone!" he shouted before throwing a clumsy punch at Gohan. The martial arts master simply side stepped as the boy stumbled and landed face first on a rock. "Ow that hurt! You'll pay for that!" said the boy with tears in his eyes. "Stop I mean you no harm, tell me do you know this child." Said Gohan gesturing towards the baby who had since stopped crying and simply looked confused. "Yes that's my brother." Said Raditz wiping away his tears.

"You've got quite a kick for a boy your age."

"I would hope so, I'm a Saiyan, part of a warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

"Your from outer space? What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"Our planet has just been destroyed, our father sent us here so that we could survive."

"Oh you poor souls, do you have anywhere to stay? I can take care of you if you would like?"

Raditz stood back in amazement, someone was simply trying to be nice to him. He had never been treated this way before, all the other Saiyans simply laughed and bullied him. By the other Saiyan standards he was weak, even considering his age. Even his own father had told him that.

"I would… like that." He said walking over to shake the man's hand. "I'm Raditz and this is my brother Kakarot." "I'm Gohan, if you come with me I can take you to my home." Said Gohan giving the child a warm smile. Raditz quickly picked up Kakarot and rapped him in Gohans jacket before collecting some of their belongings from the space ship. As he emptied out his brothers ship he noticed something strange about his brothers scouter. It was his fathers, he recognised the scratches on the side of it. "Only a few days old and you were already his favourite" thought Raditz as his head dropped. "You'll see dad, I'll make you proud of me one day." Gohan carried some of the belongings while Raditz carried his baby brother in his arms. As they made their way through the forest, the birds started to chirp again and Raditz felt a ray of hope as he walked. "One day dad, we will avenge you."

* * *

**Power levels**

Gohan: 70


	3. Strange Visitors

**A/N **Thanks to all those that reviewed so Ian's promised here is another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Strange Visitors**

_12 years later..._

Kakarot nimbly dodged the fist headed towards him and sent a punch of his own at Raditz gut. Raditz rose a knee to block the attack before kicking out and catching his brother in the jaw, sending him sprawling backwards on the ground. Pressing the advantage Raditz jumped in the air and sent a knee towards his brothers stomach, Kakarot simply rolled to one side and sent a double legged kick into his brothers ribs making the Saiyan clutch his sides in agony. The teenager countered however by whipping his tail across the boys head and bought himself some breathing room before going on the attack with a series of punches and kicks. Kakarot blocked or dodged all of them before grabbing one of the incoming fists and returning one of his own. Raditz caught the fist before it hit and both were at a standstill pushing against each other with all their might.

Raditz had a slight upper hand and began to push Kakarot back. Kakarot managed to slip out of the grip however and sent a fist into his brothers gut. It seemed that what Raditz had in strength, Kakarot countered with speed and cunning. "Ok boys timeout, I think it's time you two got some lunch." Spoke Gohan walking out of the house with some towels. The two saiyans paused and wiped away the sweat from their heavy sparring session. "How much they've changed" he thought as they made their way towards the dining room. Both had grown substantially since their first meeting, with Raditz now a tall and strong 17 year old, with long spiky hair that grew past his shoulders. In a few weeks it would be his birthday and he would be ready to leave home technically, but Gohan doubted the young man would go anywhere without his younger brother despite being very different people. Raditz had enough of a Saiyan childhood to be a quiet, if a little arrogant, young man. Whereas Kakarot had been softened from Gohans care and was a very kind and caring boy. Regardless of their personalities both brothers were loyal to each other.

Kakarot had now grown into a healthy 12 year old boy with dark spiky hair which was kept fairly short by comparison to his brothers. Both Saiyans wore combat armour all the time except for sleep. Raditz had a black chest plate with brown shoulder pads and a crotchal guard over his black shorts. Kakarot on the other hand had a green chest plates with no shoulder pads or crotchal guards with his black pants. His armour was supposedly more reminiscent of his fathers wheras Raditz had simply been given standard combat gear. Despite their size growth their armour still appeared to fit them just fine and hadn't needed replacing since they were found. On top of their armour both wore a device which covered one eye called a scouter, the green lenses allowed for both saiyans to follow their progress constantly, something which Raditz had found quite annoying. Whilst he had certainly improved he was far below what he had hoped for and Gohan knew that the kid needed a proper master. "You boys have been working hard today, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Asked Gohan as the Saiyans wolfed down their lunch. "We still have energy left though." Winged Kakarot between mouthfuls. "Oh fine then but don't over do it." Warned Gohan taking a seat and joining them.

As the car hummed away the girl took another glance at the radar on the seat next to her. "Should be just around here somewhere" she thought gazing around the forest until she spotted a house in a clearing. "Maybe I could ask these people if they've seen it." She pulled the car up and got out, making her way towards the front door. "Hello? Any one home?" She called making sure the pistol was ready in her hand.

"Goodness I hope you don't want to shoot us." Joked an old man from behind her, the girl turned and raised the gun in shock before steadying herself. "Oh sorry you startled me, this is just for any dangerous animals that i come across, tell me though have you got a dragon ball by any chance? It's a small orange ball with stars on it like this." She said taking hers out of a backpack and showing him it. "Oh I do believe I have one of those around somewhere, why do you want it might I ask?"

"Well there's a legend that if you collect all seven of them then you get a wish."

"A wish? I dont know...what are you going to wish for?"

"I'm going to wish for the most perfect boyfriend ever!"

"Kids these days" thought the old man "well I guess you can have it, I'll get Raditz and Kakarot to keep you company while I go get it. I'm Gohan by the way."

"Bulma Briefs." Said the girl shaking Gohans hand.

"Boys come on out we have a guest!" Yelled the old man before two youngsters came outside. One, an older one, had a mean face compared to a softer one on the youngest. Both however wore some strange armour she had never seen before along with a green lense over their left eyes.

"I'm Raditz and this is my brother Kakarot." Said the eldest, shaking Bulmas hand. "Bulma Brief" she replied before shaking Kakarots hand as well.

"So what are you two boys doing out here in the woods?"

"We're training to become really strong!" Said Kakarot gleefully. "What about you? I've never seen a girl come out here before."

"I'm collecting dragon balls so I that I can wish for the best boyfriend ever!" She squealed. Raditz cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"A dragons what?" Asked Kakarot sheepishly.

"No silly they're special orange balls like this one." Chuckled Bulma handing hers over to Kakarot.

"Oh...why?"

"There's a legend that says if you collect all seven of them then you get one wish for anything you like."

"Found it!" Said Gohan coming back out the house "turns out it was just under the bed, but miss are sure you will be ok out here? It's very dangerous out in the wild."

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it I suppose."

"Well then please allow Kakarot and Raditz here to join you, it would certainly benefit their training."

"Ummm I don't know...I guess so." Said Bulma getting back into her car. "You boys can ride in the back though."

With that the boys climbed in the back of the car and strapped in. "Hold on boys, this car goes really fast." Giggled Bulma putting the pedal to the metal and zooming away. "Those boys are going to do great things I can tell." Thought Gohan smiling away before heading back inside to clean up.

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 26

Raditz: 30

Bulma: 4


	4. The Shapeshifter

**Chapter 4 The Shapeshifter**

In his dreams he was back home, back with the father who saved him, the planet that raised him...and the Saiyans that mocked him. "Watch out here comes Raditz!" "Don't hurt me oh mighty one!" "I see you can walk without tripping over yourself now Raditz!" The voices would cry. Then the dreams would turn into a nightmare. His mighty father stood over him, ashamed at his pathetic strength. "You are no son of mine. Time to harden you up." His fathers slap brought him back to reality as he sat up in the back with a start.

"You ok Raditz?" Asked his brother, sat next to him. "Just a dream." He replied bringing himself back to reality. "Well wake up, the next Dragonball is just ahead in this village." Said Bulma pointing to the houses up ahead. It looked like a nice place to live but it appeared others disagreed. The entire town was empty save for a lost dog roaming the streets. "Where is everyone?" Wondered Bulma aloud stopping the car. Kakarot clicked his scouter, "there's three people in that house over there." He said pointing to a quaint little cottage. "Well lets go say hi then." Kakarot slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Hello?" An axe came swinging towards the boys head but Kakarot nimbly sidestepped the attack leaving the assailant stood awkwardly. "What are you doing?" Yelled Kakarot dropping into a fighting pose. "Oh I'm so sorry" cried the man "I thought you were Oolong!" "Who's Oolong?" Asked Bulma.

"He's a shape shifting monster that has been terrorising our village, he's trying to steal my daughter."

"Oh well we'll help you that, but have you seen a Dragonball by any chance? It looks like this." She said handing the artefact over to him.

"My yes I believe we do have one of those, you can have it if you stop him for us."

"Thank you and don't worry, we're on it."

Oolong made his way to the village deciding what form to choose for the day. He finally settled on a horned, red giant to intimidate. Kakarot and Raditz stood at the centre of the village before approaching the giant. "Are you Oolong?" Asked Raditz. "What's it to ya?" Bellowed the giant. He planned to have a witty counter for the kids but a foot the face cut him off before he could speak. Kakarot followed his brothers attack with a strong punch to the gut, doubling over the beast. Oolong clutched his stomach before morphing into a pig. "Ow! No more!" "Do you surrender?" Asked Raditz looming over him.

"Yes! Yes! I give up just don't hit me!"

"Guess its time to go then." Said Bulma picking up the latest Dragonball.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come with?"

"Why would we bring you piggy?"

"I can help you, besides something tells me I'm not exactly welcome around here anymore."

"Oh fine, but no funny business or you'll answer to them." Threatened Bulma jerking a finger at the two warriors.

"Where to next then?"

Bulma pulled the dragon radar out of her pocket. "Looks like...that way. Lets go." The group of unlikely heroes piled into the car and set off for their next journey.

As the sun began to set, the group of adventurers settled down for the night in a capsule house. "I think I'm going to take a bath you guys." Said Bulma disappearing off into the bathroom. "Girls are strange." Said Kakarot. "I'm with you there little brother." Said Raditz from the inside of the fridge. It seemed so peculiar to the Saiyans that the women here seemed to spend all their time trying to look pretty, still it seemed to work as far as Raditz was concerned. "She is only a little younger than me...but no, she's not my type. Although that blue hair is very nice." Raditz peered over at his brother who was doing some push-ups. "They're getting pretty chummy with each other, heh maybe it's a peek into the future."

"Goodness what a day." Bulma thought to herself as she lowered herself into the hot bath. "Ah so much better." As she relaxed with bubbles swirling around her she reflected on her trip. "What strange company I have with me. Two brothers as tough as mountains and a shape shifting pig. Didn't see that last one coming. Still those boys are nice, well Kakarot is, Raditz is a bit too stubborn for my taste, and as for the pig...ew. Still I'll get the perfect boyfriend soon so I really shouldn't bother thinking about them" She began to ponder what her perfect man would look like before she eventually dozed off.

"133...134...135...gee this training is way to easy." Kakarot thought to himself, giving up on his push-ups, it was getting him nowhere. "I have to find someone who can train me, maybe I will find someone in the morning." Kakarot stepped outside into the night. "I guess a run wouldn't hurt though." He was about to set off when a voice caught his attention. "Excuse me, I'm lost, could you help me get to the sea?" It was a turtle all the way out in the forest. "I got in a race with a hare but that was a while ago, could you help me get back."

"I don't know, we're kinda busy right now." Said Kakarot awkwardly scratching his head.

"There would be a reward." Replied the turtle changing tactics. "You look like a fighter, I'm sure my master would be willing to train you."

"Oh do you mean it? That would be great! We will have to take you in the morning though, but you can stay here until then." Said Kakarot jumping with joy. The turtle simply smiled and made his way to a comfortable patch of grass for the night. "Still need that run though." Thought Kakarot taking off into the night.

* * *

**Power levels**

Oolong: 5

Turtle: .001


	5. The Desert Bandit

**A/N** Let me know if you like them longer like this or if its fine as it was before (or any other bits of advice) with a review...well go on then...hit the button...say hi.

**Chapter 5 The Desert Bandit**

Kakarot woke up bright and early the next day with his attention solely on trying to convince Bulma to take the turtle to the ocean.

"What? No we can't spare the time." Said Bulma crossing her arms in a manner she thought was authoritive. "Aw come on Bulma it's just a quick trip, besides theres a dragonball over that way as well." Whined Kakarot.

"Oh fine." She replied smiling to herself, she couldn't say no to him.

"Yay! Thanks Bulma. All right Turtle, hop on i'll carry you." Said Kakarot as he hoisted the Turtle onto his back. "Boy you're heavy, this will be a good workout. Think you can keep up Raditz?"

"I'd be embarrassed if you can keep up with me carrying that thing." Replied his big brother braking of into a run.

"Oh those boys." Thought Bulma watching Kakrot speed of after him. "Come on Oolong lets get after them." With the click of a capsule there was a car ready and waiting for them.

As Raditz and Kakarot closed near the ocean they began to speed up until both were all out and neck and neck darting towards the shore. Raditz peered over at his brother for just a second too long and his foot caught on a rock sending the mighty saiyan warrior tumbling to a heap on the sand. Kakrot fell onto the ground laughing hysterically at the finish line, his big brother quickly composed himself and glared at his brother. "If you wait here, i'll get my master." Said the turtle before quickly swimming off into the distance. "Alright brother, since we have time to kill, lets do some more work on energy manipulation." Said Raditz before sitting and crossing his legs, Kakarot swiftly joined him and shut his eyes. After a few moments both saiyans began floating a few feet off the ground and white auras began to envelop them. Kakarot placed a palm out facing the sea and began to form a small ball of energy in his hand. He let it build and filled it with as much power as possible before launching it out into the sea where it hit a wave and eploded, sending a shower of water onto thhe young warrior. Raditz began to do the same but he formed a ball into both hands and filled them with energy. He opened his eyes and shot both hhands forwar sending purple beams across the ocean. "Thats a new trick." Said Kakarot, dropping back to the ground. "Yeah i've worked on it for a while, I call it a double sunday." They continued for a few hours until they were both completely drained of energy and lay resting. Bulma and Oolong finally arrived in their car as the brothers energy had fully recharged. Finally they all glimpsed something off in the distance, the turtle had returned and riding him was an old mad.

"Hi there, i'm Master Roshi, the turtle hermit." Said the old man as he disembarked his ride. "I here you saved my friend, I would like to give you a reward for your troubles." "The turtle said you could train us in martial arts!" Exclaimed Kakarot with glee.

"Train you? I haven't done that in years...oh well I guess I can since you helped turtle over here."

"Great! We're on an adventure right now though but we'll come back after."

"Sure, just head over that way and you'll see my island."

"Wait that ball around your neck! Can we have it?" Begged Bulma pointing at the dragonball around Roshis neck.

"Two gifts? I don't know, I suppose you could do something in return for me." Responded the turtle hermit as his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Heh heh...show me your panties."

"What?!" Screamed Bulma.

"Aw c'mon just a lttle peek."

"Oh...fine...but you boys shut your eyes!" She barked at Oolong, Kakarot and Raditz. The boys did as they were told and as Bulma gulped she lifted her skirt and flashed the old pervert. With blood spurting out of his nose the old man threw the dragonball to her. Bulma quickly made her leave with Oolong and the saiyans in tow. "Now that thats over and done with, time to get the next dragonball." Said Bulma trying to break the awkward silence.

After spending the rest of the day driving, the group were now making their way across a desert as the sun was hanging low in the sky. "Looks like a sandstorm over there." Said Bulma jerking a finger towards a cloud of sand heading their way. "No." Responded Kakarot as he clicked his scouter. "Theres someone over there."

"Oh no I just realised, this is Yamchas land! He's a bandit who robs anyone coming through here!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Laughed Kakarot as he gave a wink to his brother.

A scooter came into view before pulling in front of thhe car and making it stop. A shaggy haired teenager stepped off with a sword at his hip and a flying cat by his side. "Well well, it's been while since anyones been foolish enough to travel through here, I started to think you all wisened up. Now, hand over your money and any capsules you have and i'll let you go." The two brothers exited the car and made their way towards the bandit. "I think you should take him, you need the training." Muttered Raditz as Kakarot continued towards the boy. Yamcha had just enough time to cock an eyebrow before a heel to his face caught him by surprise and sent him tumbling into some rocks a good few feet away. "Yamcha!" Squeeled the cat as it floated towards its master. "So you want to fight eh? Net time you won't catch me by surprise." Threatened the youth as he quickly collected himself before charging at the little boy who had just embarrased him.

Kakarot was surprised at how slow the attacks were, for a supposedly feared criminal he was a cakewalk for the saiyan. Punches and kicks came swinging wildly at him but Kakarot dodged and blocked them all with ease before countering with a roundhouse kick to the youths gut. Yamcha doubled over in a coughing fit and clutched his injured stomach. "How is he so fast?" He thought to himself. "I thought you were supposed to be strong." Mocked Kakarot as he loomed over his victim. "You're gonna get it now, Wolf Fang Fist!" He yelled and charged with increase speed and strength at Kakarot. Kakarot once again found himself blocking all the punches but only barely, the bandit would leave his guard open on every attack but before he could counter he had to focus on blocking another punch. Finally one of Yamchas fists got through and struck Kakarot in the jaw. The banit slowed down in celebration for just a second too long and Kakarot found his chance to send a punch of his own back at Yamcha, and this one was far stronger. Yamcha was sent tumbling back once again and landed flat on his ass in a daze. Yamchas flying cat came squeeling after him as the saiyans climbed into the car and continued on their trip. "Wow Kakarot, I didn't know you were that strong." Said Bulma in astonishment as they drove past the youth who was just beginning to recover from the fight. "Thanks Bulm." Said Kakarot as he smiled to himself. He didn't do anything special and Yamacha wasn't anything special but something about her compliment made him blush a little. "You left yourself open for tht last punch." Pitched in Raditz. "Well the compliment was nice while it lasted." Kakarot thought to himself. "Well he still kicked ass." Bulma countered and making Kakarot blush. "Guess we'll stop here for the night since it's getting late."

"Yamcha are you ok?" "Yeah i'm ok Puar." Replied the bandit. "They won't get away with humiliating me like that."

"They went that way I think." Saidd Puar pointing to the dust cloud in the distance. "Do you want to go after them?"

"Yeah." Replied Yamcha as he mounted his scooter. "We'll get them when they're not looking." Yamcha and Puar set off into the distance with reenge solely onn their minds.

"Raditz come on! I need the bathroom!" Cried Kakarot, dancing outside the toilet door. "Just go outside!" His brother shouted back. Kakarot set off outside the capsule house and towards a nearby bush with lightning speed. "There they are." Whispered Puar from behind a bush. "Yeah, nows our chance." Whispered back Yamcha, unsheathing his sword. As Kakarot plodded back to the house with a smile on his face he suddenly felt tense, he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around just in time to see a sword swinging towards him. Kakarot tried to dodge but his tail couldn't move fast enough and was chopped off without resistance. "OWWWW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as Raditz, Bulma and Oolong came darting out of the house. "MY TAIL!" The bandit stood back with a smile on his face. "Gotcha." "You just don't learn do you?" Said Raditz charging balls of energy in his hands. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He shouted letting loose both beams at Yamcha sending him flying back away from his brother. Yamcha smashed through a boulder and found himself once again, on his back in a daze. "Ok...you win." He muttered as he attempted to focus. Puar quickly set of after his partner while Bulma quickly ran and grabbed Kakarot. "Oh you poor boy are you ok?" She asked in hysterics. Kakarot simply clutched the stump that used to be his tail and gritted his teeth. "Don't worry kiddo, it'll grow back." Said Raditz panting and placing a comforting hand on Kakarots shoulder. "Whoa you guys are hardcore." Said Oolong clearly misunderstanding the word 'inappropriate'. "Say how did you do that light thing?"

"It's called ki and it takes a lot of practice."

"You feel better Kakarot?" Asked Bulma as she held him in a tight hug. "Better now." He said with a blush.

"Well cheer up cause tomorrow we get another dragonball.

Kakarot felt far better in the morning. He woke to a bright orange sunrise and chirping birds in the trees. Bulma had felt bad for him and gave him her bed for the night. He had slept fantastically well in the night, he hadn't realised how much a bed could remind you of someone. Bulmas bed smelled of the strawberry lipstick she was always wearing and Kakarot had found it strangely...intoxicating. He knew about girls from Gohan but he had never actually met one. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the door squeaking open. "How you feeling kiddo?" He turned to see Bulma in a red tank top and shorts with her usual strawberry lipstick and a smile on her face just for him. Meanwhile he was stood in front of her in his underwear. "Oh uh...hey.." He said blushing bright red. "I'll let you put some clothes on shall I?" She asked rhetorically, noticing his rosy red cheeks before shutting the door once again. "Smooth Kakarot." He thought to himself before throwing his armour on.

* * *

**Power levels**

Yamcha: 20

Master Roshi: 139


	6. Fire Mountain

**A/N **New chapter is up so why not let me know what you think with a review?

**ShadesRaditz **No Yamcha won't have as much involvement in this story, maybe a cameo but nothing major is planned.

**Chapter 6 Fire Mountain**

"The next dragonball is close guys." Said Bulma finally looking up from her dragon radar. She had resigned to let Oolong drive as he certainly hadn't contributed to anything so far in the trip. As they rounded the corner they found it suddenly got a whole lot brighter. "Oh no! This is fire mountain!" Bulma cried pointing at the mountain which was currently wreathed in flame. "Wow so imaginative." Said Raditz sarcastically. "What's the big deal?"

"Fire mountain is said to be guarded by the fierce ox king. He kills anyone who comes near."

"Sounds like fun." Said Raditz wit a grin grwoing across his face.

"Well we had better stop here and sneak up anyway." Raditz just muttered some response under his breath and stared at his target. They walked the rest of the way until they had gotten as close as they dare to the searing heat of the flames that engulfed the mountain. "The bleeper says its up in the mountain." Said Bulma with a sad look on her face. "I guess me and Kakarot will fly up and take a look." Said Raditz as the two of them flew off.

"They can fly? Boy those two are full of surprises."

"I think I see a gap in the middle Raditz." Said Kakarot pointing at a flame free section of the mountain. They could see down into the hole and saw what looked to be a castle on the top of the mountain. "No way we're getting through that heat though." Said Raditz as he scanned for any other way in. "Lets head back, see if they have any ideas." He said as they turrned back towards the way they came.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Came a voice from behind Bulma. She turned to see none other than the dreaded ox king himself, a hulking giant wielding an even bigger axe. Bulma gulped as Oolong retreated to the safety of hiding behind Bulmas legs. "Your here for my treasure aren't you!" Roared the giant as he stomped towards the helpless teenager. "Leave her alone!" Came a voice from behind her before a foot smashed into the ox kings nose and made him stagger backward. Kakarot and Raditz floated down in front of Bulma and shifted into a fighting stance. The kick had caught the king by surprise but it was clear who was more powerful. "You'll never take my treasure!" Barked the giant as he swung his axe into the gound between the two saiyans. "We're not here for your treasure!" Kakarot called back as he dodged a mighty swing. The ox king froze mid-swing and stood awkwardly."Uh...your not?"

"No, we're simply after the dragonball, we think its somewere on the mountain."

"Oh my i'm so sorry, I thought you were trying to rob me. You can have it if you can put this fire out."

"Sure but...how?"

"Master Roshi has the bansho fan, it can put the fire out. I sent my daughter Chi-Chi to get him but shes been gone a while."

"Don't worry, I'll go get master Roshi and my brother Raditz will go find your lost daughter."

"Ok but hurry!" With that Kakarot flew off towards the island where master Roshi said to find him and Raditz flew off to find the giants daughter.

After a few days Kakarot had finally returned from his trip and was carrying master Roshi in his arms as he flew back to the mountain. "Oh master it's so good to see you again!" Said the ox king, dropping to his knees. "You know master Roshi?" Asked Kakarot. "Of course, I was his student." "Now ox king what's this I've been hearing about you killing people over some treasure? That's not what I taught you." Said master Roshi.

"Oh I'm so sorry master, if you put out the flames I promise I'll be good."

"That's more like it. Now about those flames, I kind of threw out the bansho fan but I'll see what I can do." The martial arts master hopped onto a nearby wall and threw off his cloak as he gathered his energy. He place both hands in front of himself before moving them it his hip. "Kame...hame..." A ball of blue light appeared in his hands and it grew with more and more energy that the hermit had gathered. "Ha!" Shouted Roshi at the top of his lungs as he launched his hands forward and sent a bright blue beam streaming towards the mountain. The effect was immense as the entire mountain erupted in an explosion before disappearing from sight into a less imposing pile of rubble. "Oops, might have been a bit too much." Laughed Roshi, scratching his head awkwardly. "Don't worry about it, we can rebuild it. At least the flames are gone." Said the ox king staring at his former home.

"Hey Bulma, pass the dragon radar I'm going to grab the dragonball." Said Kakarot before flying over the wreckage and swiftly returning a small orange orb in his hand. "Great job kiddo! Only one left." Voiced Bulma as she once again un-capsules the car. "Thank you master Roshi, say what was that beam called?" Asked Kakarot as he made his way over to the old man. "That was called the Kamehameha wave, it's very powerful but it takes a long time to learn." He replied as he watched Kakarot attempt to mimic the moves and was astonished when he succeeded...mostly. It was only small but Kakarot managed to concentrate his energy and send a blue beam straight into a boulder which blew up into tiny pebbles. "That kids something else." Roshi thought to himself. "It took me decades to learn that and he did it just by watching me." Bulma honked the horn of the car and called for Kakarot to hurry up. "Gotta go, see ya." Said the boy as he headed off with his friends. "Now how am I supposed to get back." Roshi thought to himself.

The next dragonball wasn't very far away and they had gotten close to it by sunset and found themselves before an abandoned castle. "What a creepy place." Said Bulma as she capsuled the car. "Let's get the dragonball and go." The group made their way towards the doors to try and enter but the doors wouldn't budge. "There's no way in." She cried. As though on cue, Raditz made a purple ball of energy and flung it at the door. Once the dust had settled they found themselves with a very convenient hole which wasn't there previously. "Guess that'll do." She said as the group made their way inside the dark and mysterious place.

"Emperor Pilaf, they're here sire." Spoke a young woman with long dark hair. "Good, is the trap ready?." Asked a small blue imp as he watched the monitor. "It's all ready sire." Replied a small dog in a ninja costume. "Good work Shu." Said the emperor as he turned back to the monitor. "That's it just a little further." He thought to himself.

As they progressed further and further down the dark hallway, the group began to feel more and more tense until they reached a dead end. Before anyone could complain, a wall of stone fell behind them and sealed them in the room. "What's going on?!" Squeeled Bulma as she began to pace around the prison cell they found themselves in. "Calm down Bulma, we can break out of here right Raditz?" Said Kakarot to his brother. "Only one way to find out." Both saiyans dropped to a fighting stance and charged a series of punches at the wall. Each hit started to leave cracks and they were almost out.

"Quick Mai, use the sleeping gas!" Ordered the imp to the dark haired girl at a console. She pressed several buttons on her keyboard and then the guests room began to fill with a faint green gas causing the inhabitants to start coughing wildly. After just a few moments though the group had collapsed into sleep. "Well done everyone, now lets go get those dragonballs and I can have my wish to be king of the world!" Laughed emperor Pilaf as he gazed over his now helpless victims.

When they eventually woke the group took a few moments before they realised something of extreme importance. "The dragonballs are gone!" Bulma squeeled as Kakarot and Raditz began to get over their grogginess. "We have to get out of here before whoever stole them makes a wish!" "Guess its time to blast our way out little brother." Said Raditz as he charged balls of purple ki in both hands. "I'm with you there Raditz." Said Kakarot as he dropped into a stance to launch the Kamehameha wave. Raditz launched his attack forward and blew a small hole in the wall allowing them to peer outside. Kakarots Kamehameha simply made a poof in the air. "They're making a wish!" Exclaimed Raditz as he pressed his eye against the hole and saw all seven dragonballs gathered together. A bolt of lightning struck them and a bright light came shining through the sky. The light swirled through the air before it formed and materialised into a towering green dragon."Quick Oolong, change into something small and interrupt them." Oolong changed into a bat and sped through the hole towards the towering dragon now preparing to make a wish. "Kakarot try your wave again but remember to focus your energy." Instructed Raditz. Kakarot nodded and charged another attack.

"You who have summoned me. Make your wish." Ordered the dragon in the deep booming voice of a god. "Oh yes...of course..." Stammered the emperor. "I wish for-" "The worlds most comfortable pair of pants!" Came a voice to the emperors side that belonged to a pig of all things. "Your wish has been granted." Boomed Shenron the dragon as his red eyes glowed before he disappeared completely, as the silence dragged on, a pair of pants floated down from the sky and landed on Oolongs head.

"Ha!" Shouted Kakarot sending a powerful blue beam into the wall of their prison cell. The stone wall gave way and the hole became beg enough for them to escape out of one by one. Raditz climbed through first and as he made it to the other side he twisted to push himself out better. It was when he twisted however, that he looked up and found himself staring directly at the moon.

* * *

**Power levels**

Pilaf: 3

Mai: 7

Shenron: ?


	7. The Full Moon

**A/N Important! **In celebration of passing 1500 views (almost) I like to take this moment to say thank you to all those who have reviewed such as KidGokuForever, PrincessofallSaiya-jins, acl003 and any others who i don't have room to thank (dont think ive forgotten about you). For those of you who are wondering, I will be updating at **roughly** **8pm Australian Perth time **if you want to read them ASAP, should be everyday and I will aim for that but you know sometimes things happen. As always let me know what you think and tell your friends!

**Chapter 7 The Full Moon**

Emperor Pilaf stared in horror as his chance for world domination disappeared before his very eyes. Once a wish from the dragonballs had been made, there was a years wait before another wish could be made. The seven mighty dragonballs spun in a circle as they floated into the air before shooting off in different directions and scattering all over the worl. "My...wish..." Stuttered the imp as he watched his sole chance of glory disappear once again. His attention quickly turned to the one that had cost him his wish. "You!" He screamed as he turned to face Oolong. "You've ruined everything and now your going to pay!" His henchmen Mai and Shu began to advance on the unfortunate pig before a large crashing sound caught their attention. "Now what's going on?" Asked Pilaf as he turned to find a gigantic ape tearing apart his palace. The enormous monster let out a blood curdling roar as a small yellow puddle formed around the emperors feet.

"What's going on?" Screamed Bulma as she began to sprint down the collapsing hallway. Raditz had transformed and broke the walls which once contained them, however they now found themselves in the middle of his path as he set about destroying everything he saw. "I'll explain later." Shouted back Kakarot as he led the way through the crumbling palace. "Just keep running!" A sudden scream stopped him in his tracks as Kakarot turned to see a pillar of stone about to crush Bulma to a pulp. He darted as fast as he could and caught the pillar before any damage could be done and threw it away. "I said let's -" as he turned back he found that Bulma had taken the initiative and continued fleeing for her life, without Kakarot. "Bulma where are you?" He cried as he darted through the labyrinth of tunnels in an attempt to find her. Finally he heard one of her famous screams and ran down a hallway, only to be cut off by a great apes hand battering through the halls. The new skylight had allowed for a good view of what his brother had become. A dark haired ape with glowing red eyes, so consumed with rage he readied another swipe and took out the floor in front of Kakarot. The young Saiyan built his speed back up and jumped the 20 metre gap onto the other side of the walkway where he once again tried to find the blue haired teenager.

Bulma ran as fast as she could away from that...thing. She had gotten lost a few turns back and had resorted to screaming through the palace in the hopes that everything would sort itself out. At one such turning however she spotted a set of stairs and ran up them so quickly that she stumbled a few times. When she reached the top she found herself on top of an open air balcony and the raging monster stairing straight at her. What had once been Raditz sent a swipe in her direction and destroyed the stairs behind her, leaving her stranded on a small pile of rocks above the wreck that was the castle. She let out another scream in a vain hope for rescue as she panicked about what to do. "HELP ME I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" She called to anyone that could help her.

Kakarot stopped by a window and followed the familiar screams to their source to find Bulma stuck on the top of a ruined pillar. "How did she get up there?" He thought to himself before another roar brought him back to reality. Raditz swung another punch into the remains of the palace causing the fragile supports of the tower to break and send Bulma tumbling down towards the jagged earth. With one mighty push, Kakarot leapt forward and caught the damsel in mid air before spotting himself on a collision course with the one tower Raditz hadn't yet destroyed. He had just enough time to use his ki and twist his body so that his back would take the blast and protect Bulma, before he slammed into one side of the stone wall and right through the other. He landed with a heavy thud on the ground with Bulma in his arms and saw that she was shaken but not hurt. With one swift movement he hoisted her over his shoulder and took off running in the opposite direction of his pissed off brother.

"You're pathetic Raditz!" "Your nothing!" The voices just wouldn't leave Raditz alone as he felt himself become consumed by rage. "I'm ashamed to call you my son." Said his father as Raditz recounted one of his traditional beatings. "This will make you strong! You will become a true Saiyan." Another punch continued to consume Raditz with rage as he annihilated the surrounding landscape. "I am not weak!" He thought as he launched a mouth blast into the rubble. "I AM NOT WEAK!" An earth shattering roar came from his lips as he beat his chest in triumph whilst he bathed in the full moonlight.

"Shu! Mai! What is that thing?" Asked Pilaf desperatly as their capsule plane flew away from the carnage. "I don't know sire but its destroying everything!" Mai replied as she flew further away. Pilaf could only watch in horror as his home was torn piece by piece from the ground. "No! I am empror Pilaf! I will not stand for this! Turn back!" "What?" Questioned Shu, the canine ninja not taking his eyes off of Raditz. "I said turn back! Attack!" Ordered the emperor and with a sigh, Mai turned the plane around. The great ape came into range and Mai let loose a flurry of bullets into the beasts back. Raditz let out a roar as he turned to face his attackers to find a missile straight for him. The missile was a direct hit but as the smoke cleared Raditz was left unharmed. He returned the favour with a purple beam from his mouth which engulfed one of the planes wing. The wrecked plane managed to limp out of sight before it plummeted into the ground. "Ok...lets just go." Said the emperor mournfully as he and his henchmen floated back down to the ground in their parachutes.

Bulma watched in horror as the gigantic ape, who had now finished with the castle, set about destroying the countryside. "What happened to Raditz?" She asked hysterically. She had seen everything first hand. They were just about to escape and Raditz was climbing through the hole before he stopped and tthen started...changing. Hair had began to grow all over his body and his body swelled in size until he towered over the once mighty palace. "He transformed." Said Kakarot flatly. "He what?" She asked finally taking her eyes off the...thing.

"He transformed, we're saiyans remember, one of our abilities is that we change into our Oozaru form when we see the full moonlight and become...this." He gestured to the rampaging behemoth before them.

"Wait then why didn't you change?"

"That bandit cut my tail off, we can't transform without it."

"Lucky for me I guess, you couldn't have saved me otherwise."

Kakarot blushed a little. "It was nothing I mean...you know I was around so..."

"Well thank you anyway." She said, cutting him off before giving him a peck on the cheek which made Kakarot turn bright red in embarresment.

They remained hidden for the rest of the night until morning came and they found Raditz laying asleep in a hole. Oolong came running out of his hidey hole to greet the others as they waited for the saiyan to regain conciousness. Raditz sleepily opened his eyes to find his friends and brother watching over him. "Wild night huh?" He chuckled. "What happened?" "You went ape, we escaped and the wish was stopped." Said Kakarot as he helped his brother out of the hole. Raditz looked over at the smouldering ruins and simply smirked. He hadn't gone ape in a long time and had forgotten the sheer sense of power it held. The last time he had changed it was when he was experimenting with his dads moonball technique. It had worked but only lasted a small time. "Sorry about your wish Bulma." Said Kakarot as he watched her fiddle with the dragon radar. "Aw don't worry about it, maybe it'll come true anyway." She said as she tossed him a wink making him blush again. "So what do we do now?" Asked Oolong trying to break up the silence. "I don't know, I guess we could go train with that master Roshi guy." Said Raditz as he finally began to get his bearings. "Oh yeah, c'mon lets go. See ya Bulma." Called Kakarot as the two saiyans flew off into the distance. "What a guy." Bulma thought to herself as she watched the boy that saved her life fly off into the distance.

"Such a beautiful day." Thought master Roshi to himself as he lay on his sun bed staring up at the sky. He watched the clouds drift elegantly through the sky. His peace was not to last however as two sudden thumps in the sand jolted him from his daydreams. He sat up with a start to see two boys in armour with tails staring at him. "Hi, you didn't forget about us did you?" Asked the youngest. Roshi sat tinking for a moment. "Oh yes I said I would train you didn't I?"

"Yep!"

"Oh is it both of you?" He gazed over at the older one of the two who didn't seem to say much.

"Yeah, you said both of us old man." Chipped in Raditz finally deciding to speak up.

"Well not with that attitude I won't!"

Raditz grumled and was about to respond when a young boy lended head first into the sand and got himself stuck. Raditz turned around and saw a small raft by the shore, "obviously he was trying to make an entrance" Raditz thought to himself. "Mission accomplished I guess." Kakarot pulled him out the ground and the stranger quickly cleaned himself up before introducing himself. The stranger was a young boy around 12 wearing a yellow gi and being unnaturally bald for his age, the effect was awfully reminiscent of a monk. "Hi, my name is Krillin. Are you the great master Roshi?"

"Apparently, i've been called that a few times now." Roshi responded.

"I've travelled all the way from a village in the east to train with you, will you take me as a student?"

"Sorry kid, three might be a bit much." Roshi said as he gestured to the boys on his beach.

"I brought you some reading material." Responded Krillen as he handed master Roshi a stack of...adult magazines. Rohi let out a large giggle as he...inspected their content. Raditz took a peek himself and was rather...intrigued.

"All right I guess I can train you too." Said Roshi as he collected the magazines. "But first I want you to find me a girl."

"What?" Krillin asked as Raditz stood by sniggering.

"You too long locks." Said Roshi addressing Raditz.

"What? But you already said you would train me." He replied

"Yeah, then you gave me lip so chop chop."

Raditz grumbled then grabbed Krillin and flew off. "Guess i'll train until they come back." Said Kakarot breaking up the silence and dropping into a fighting stance. He let off a Kamehameha as the turtle hermit watched him, Kakarot was visibly dissapointed with the result, only a small beam flew across the waves before it dissapated completely. "Want a tip?" Asked Roshi making his way next to him. "Hold your hands further apart at the waist...that's it. Now hold it for longer in your hands and put more power into it." Kakarot let loose his new and impproved Kamehama wave and was stunned by the results. A blue beam was produced that dwarfed the previous in size. "Well done, with some practice you could be as good as me some day." Chuckled Roshi. Kakarot proceeded to let loose wave after wave until he was depleted. Fortunatly Raditz and Krillin were coming back with their masters date in hand. Raditz landed with a blue haired girl in his arms and the young monk on his back. The visitor was a ypung blue haired girl wearing a yellow tank top and green pants. "Hi, i'm Launch. Are you master Roshi?" She asked the old man. A simple mumbling was all that he could manage before he got a nose bleed and had to cover up.

After Roshi was done ogling his guest he set about preparing his students for training. They all moved over to another, bigger island and set up camp. "Alright now it's getting dark so the real training will begin tomorrow but for now this will have to suffice." Said Roshi as he picked up a stone and drew a symbol on it. "You can have dinner IF you bring me this stone in 30 minutes." With that he threw the rock as far as he could into a nearby forest where it landed far out of sight. Raditz and Kakarot set off immediatly and flew towards the forest. "How am I gonna compete with that?" Krillin thought to himself before running after them.

Raditz and Kakarot were neck and neck towards the landing site of the rock. Being saiyans, they had an advanced sense of smell and could detect where the rock is by the ink on the stone. Unfortuatly, because both of them had this ability, they were in direct competition with each other. They landed with a thud in a clearing and sped off to search the area. Kakarot found the stone first and quickly leapt back into the air back towards their house. Raditz was in hot pursuit after seeing his brother take off and was seconds behind him. "I've got to catch up." Raditz thought to himself. "I've got it!" Kakarot glanced back at his brother to ensure his lead before staring back aheaad and setting his sites on Roshi's house. "Double Sunday!" Shouted Raditz. Kakarot turned to find that his broter had shot away from him and was now zooming towards him at an immense speed. Raditz clashed into Kakarot and sent them both crashing into the ground a short distance from the house. Raditz got up and picked the stone up from beside his brother and was about to continue running before Kakarot tackled him back to the ground. The stone continued to switch hands as the two brothers fought for control. Raditz managed to get a short run in before Kakarot grabbed his tail and brought him to his knees. Raditz recovered quickly once his brother let go to pick up the rock and dived back after his brother until both were tangled up in each others arms with a hand on the stone just outside the front door. Master Roshi went outside ro see what all the commotion was about to see Kakarot and Raditz laid on the ground, both with hands on the rock. He hadn't expected them to bring the stone back at all lett alone in such a short space of time. "Uh...I guess you can both grab dinner then..." He said awkwardly.

Power levels

Kakarot: 27

Raditz: 30

300 (Oozaru form)

Krillin: 20

Master Roshi: 139

Launch: 4

Oolong: 5

Bulma: 4

Pilaf: 3

Shu: 6

Mai: 7


	8. Training

**A/N **So this chapter is mostly a bridging one before the big action starts with the world martial arts tournament! Still tried to make it as interesting as possible but trust me, the better stuff will be in the next chapter. Remember to follow, review and fav!

**PrincessofallSaiya-jins **Yes, I have BIG plans for the dbz storyline.

**Chapter 8 Training**

Training was set to begin at sunrise for the young martial artists and everyone was up early to begin. Krillin, Raditz and Kakarot were all lined up for their first round of exercies. Master Roshi had brought them to a shop and told them to wait outside. He came out and handed them each cases of milk to carry. "Ok, I think we'll jog the first five miles." Krillins face sank whilst the saiyans, who had been longing for some serious training, simply had a quick stretch before setting off. The first delivery was fairly easy for the saiyans whose natural athletic ability made running a walk in the park. They only started to get warmed up after the second delivery which involved running up a flight of stairs which led up the side of a mountain. After jogging back down the mountai, master Roshi had his students run for a few miles zig zagging through palm trees. Following the running was swimmingk back and forth across a shark infested lake before resting to meditate and train the mind. The second day followed the same pattern as the first except with the addition of heavy turtle shells to be worn at all times and Roshi informed his students that it was only going to get harder, something which filled Kakarot and Raditz with glee.

After six months of training master Roshi decided he had better test their progress. "Today we're going to do some sparring." He said as he ordered them into a line. "I want each of you to attack me one at a time to see how far you've come. First up will be Krillin." Krillin dropped into a fighting stance as he faced down his master. He charged at Roshi and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks which, to his dismay, were all blocked. Roshi caught his students hand in the air and sent a kick into his stomach. Krilled doubled over clutching his stomach and tried to choke back tears. "Well done Krillin you almsot had me there, you need to watch your gaurd though." That was enough to bring a smile to the young monks face as he staggered back into line. "Raditz, your up." Raditz stepped forward and dropped to his own, far more perfect fighting stance. He darted forward with far superior speed and let loose a flurry of punches which Roshi could barely block. "Goodness he's almost as strong as me already." Roshi thought to himself as he dodged a punch to his head. The turtle hermit finally saw an opening and sent a kick straight into Raditz chin staggering the saiyan. "Very good Raditz." He said before his student decided to renew his assault. "But your technique is still sloppy." Krillin watched in awe as Raditz made his way back in line. "Alright Kakarot, you're up." Said Roshi watching his final student take his place.

Kakarot shot forward even quicker and landed a punch square on his masters jaw and sending him tumbling up. "I wasn't ready yet Kakarot." Roshi shouted attempting to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry master I thought you were." Kakarot replied, backing up and taking position again. "I'm going to have to go all out on this one to stop him getting big-headed." Roshi thought to himself as he powered up. Roshi gave the signal once and once again Kakarot darted forwards. Roshi managed to block the punch this time as well as the following, but he didn't show how much they hurt anyway. Roshi took a chance and sent a punch forward at Kakarots head but was left standing awkwardly as he caught it. Kakarot decided to counter with a kick which Roshi managed to dodge and the two entered a back and forth with neither side landing a hit. Roshi went for a kick to Kakarots hips but found his students gaurd fully up and blocking the attack with a smirk. He had however, dropped his guard to show off and Roshi managed to land a knee in his side. "Well done Kakarot, you've certainly improved." Said Roshi attempting to mask his panting as best he could. "But you mustn't showboat, it could cost you a fight." "Sorry master." He replied as he bowed in respect. "You have all shown much improvement in such a short space of time. I think you could even be good enough for the World Martial Arts tournament. Its a competition to see who is the strongest in the world." "Oh boy that sounds great." Said Kakarot as he grinned. "Of course i'll have to enter myself to make sure you boys get a good challenge. You wont go easy on me now I hope." Said Roshi as he lowered his power back down again. "Don't you worry master, we won't have a problem." Grinned Raditz as he cracked his knuckles. Krillin gulped, after what he had seen, he sincerely hoped he didn't have to go against the two saiyans, they would mop the floor with him. "For now though, it's back to training." Roshi decreed as the group made their way back home.

_Two months later..._

The day of the tournament was close at hand and the fighters had all arrived in time to sign up. "Hello, we would like to sign up please." Said Roshi to the attendant.

"All of you?" He replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, all of us."

"Ummm...ok then." He scribbled their names onne by one on a notepad and welcomed them to the tournament. "Hey guys." Came a voice from behind the group. Raditz, Krillin and Kakarot to find none other than Bulma standing before them in the rain. She wore a red tank top under a tan overcoat as well as some rather tight fitting blue pants. Kakarot fought the instinct to stare and decided conversation might be the better aproach. "Bulma its so great to see you again!" He started as he pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I saw an advert in the paper and figured you guys wouldn't want to miss this." She said as she embraced Raditz as well. "So are you guys going to compete?"

"Yeah and so is master Roshi and Krillin." He gestured to the strangers behind him.

"Well hey do you guys want to get some lunch and you could tell me all about it?"

"Sure."

After Bulma had been brought up to speed on the current events Oolong arrived to join them. "Wow you boys are gonna mop the floor with those chumps." He said as he pulled up a chair. "Yeah but I hope your not planning on fighting in your armour." Said Bulma to the young saiyans who were still in their full Saiyan armour.

"Why not?" Kakarot asked cluelessly.

"Because its not allowed silly."

"It's not? Then what do we wear?"

"I was hoping to surprise you later but I guess this will be as good a time as any." Said Roshi. He pulled three boxes out of a bag and handed one to each of his students. They opened them up to find their own personal outfit to fight in. Krillin had and orange gi with a black sash and blue sweat bands, as well as the symbol of the turtle hermit on the left breast. Kakarot had a green tank top with the turtle hermit symbol on the left breat, over a black undershirt as well as black pants. Raditz got the same as his brother except with a brown tank top instead of green. "I hope you like them, the symbol is to show that your my student and Kakarot and Raditz, your colours are reminiscent of your armour." Said Roshi as his students admired their new costumes. "They're great!" Said Krillin as he checked them over. "Lets find somewhere to put them on."

"Alright but be quick, the preliminaries start soon.

Roshi and his students made their way into a big hall filled with contestants and four small arenas. "Attention everybody, listen up because I'm only saying this once." Began a monk into a microphone. "This is the preliminary matches to find the contestants who will move on to the finals which will be shown to the audience. One at a time, contestants will be called to receive a slip of paper with a number on it, this number will determine the set you will be fighting in. There are four sets and the top two from each set will proceed to the finals. The rules are very similar to the finals, you lose if you are knocked out, land outside of the ring or give up. No weapons are to be used in the matches, claws are fine if they are natural. Most importantly there is to be no killing your opponent, if you kill your opponent you will be immediately disqualified. Now will the first contestant collect their number."

Kakarot, Raditz, Krillin and Roshi all waited in line before eventually getting their numbers. "I got 74, what did you guys get?" Asked Krillin. "36." Said Raditz. "110." Said Roshi. "I got number 1." Smirked Kakarot. "Guess we won't be fighting until the finals." "That's good, it'll be a nice show for everyone." Said Raditz as he surveyed his competition. There were professionals of every fighting style milling around the room, warming up for their fight. "Will fighters 1 and 2 please enter the ring." Said the monk through a loudspeaker. Kakarot stepped into the ring to see a large muscled man who towered over the young Saiyan. "I'm gonna make mince meat out of you." He threatened as he dropped into a fighting stance. Kakarot didn't bother, he wouldn't need to try in this match. The fighter charged forward and smashed his fist into Kakarots head, only for his hand to be broken from the damage. He yelled in pain before Kakarot gave him a friendly push out of the ring and into a wall. "Go Kakarot!" Screamed Bulma as she watched through a nearby window. The fights proceeded as expected for the young fighters as none of their opponents provided a decent fight. Finally, the matches were over and the finals were all set to begin as the matches were ordered.

Krillin vs Bacterian

Raditz vs Giran

Kakarot vs Ranfan

Roshi vs Nam

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 27

140 (six months training)

170 (eight months training)

Raditz: 30

130 (six months training)

160 (eight months training)

Roshi: 139

150 (powered up)

Krillin: 20

90 (six months training)

105 (eight months training)

Bacterian: 17

Nam: 60

Ranfan: 30

Giran: 50


	9. The World Martial Arts Tournament

**A/N **Sorry for the delay guys, you know how school is. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and reemember to follow, fav. and review!

**ShadesRaditz **She will come in later, right now she is too young.

**Darkness Fall **Vegeta and Nappa will still play a part in the story, they will just show up later but not too much later.

* * *

**Chapter 9 The World Martial Arts Tournament**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted the tournament announcer through a microphone. "Welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament! The first match is about to begin with Krillin vs Bacterian!" Both fighters made their way into the ring as the crowd began to roar in anticipation.

**Match 1 Krillin vs Bacterian**

Krillin dropped into a fighting stance as he faced down Bacterian. His opponent was a giant hobo who reaked from even the other side of the ring. He had only gotten through to the finals because no one could stand his smell. Krillin had to resort to using one hand to hold his nose. "How can I win with one hand?" Krillin thought to himself. "Krillin!" Shouted Kakarot from the sidelines. "Finish it quickly!" Krillin turned back towards his opponent and held his breath. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer and Krillin charged straight forward. He jumped and landed a hard punch onto Bacterians face causing the hobo to stumble backwards as Krillin dashed back to the other side of the ring. Krillin breathed in as the fighter got back up and started to come to his senses. Krillin realised that now his fist stank a little but decided to go again. He filled his lungs full of air and dived at his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks before a roundhouse sent him out of the ring and onto the grass. "Bacterian has left the ring, Krillin is the winner!" Shouted the announcer through a gas mask. Krillin darted past his friends towards the bathroom where he proceeded to scrub himself clean.

**Match 2 Raditz vs Giran**

Raditz made his way into the ring as he watched the dinosaur stomp in behind him. "This is going to be too easy." Raditz thought to himself as his opponent tried to look menacing. "You ready for this goldilocks?" Taunted Giran as he cracked his knuckles. Raditz only smirked in response. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer and not even a second later Raditz had closed the gap and sent a punch to the dinosaurs gut making the creature double over in pain. "That was a lucky shot." Giran choked out. Raditz proceeded to beat Giran mercilessly with a series of punches to the beasts head in response. "Well well I guess it must be my lucky day." Sneered Raditz as he loomed over his opponent.

Giran swung out his tail in an attempt to catch the Saiyan off guard. Raditz caught the tail in his hands and swung his opponent around and up into the air. Giran flew further away from the ring before slowing down by the flapping of his wings. "Nice try kid but I can fl-" Giran was cut off by Raditz flying up and sending another powerful blow into the creatures stomach followed by another round of punches to Girans face. When Raditz finally let up the assault Giran was bruised and bloodied like he'd never been before. Raditz had enough strength to beat Giran easily in a few punches but had decided to hit him softly and give the crowd a show. "Alright then you little punk." Spat Giran. "How about you try this on for size?" Giran opened his mouth and spat a pink goo onto Raditz, encasing the saiyans entire body. Raditz gazed down at his pink prison rather quizzically. "It's called merry go round gum punk and there's no way you can escape it." Laughed Giran as he watched the Saiyan stare at his new coat. Raditz began to give a flex and he pushed his arms out as far as he could before the gum that encased him gave way with a delightful snap. "You broke it? But how? That's not possible!" Stammered Giran as the Saiyan began to float over to him.

"You done now? Cause I'm getting a little bored." Smirked the Saiyan over his victim.

"I give u-" Giran was cut off before he could quit by Raditz clamping his mouth together.

"Not yet you don't." Raditz sent a powerful knee into Girans stomach before flinging the dinosaur back down and into the arena. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..10! The winner by knockout is Raditz!" Shouted the announcer as the crowd began to roar in celebration of the violence.

**Match 3 Roshi vs Nam**

Roshi watched as his opponent entered the ring. "Somethings eating at him I can feel it." Thought Roshi. Nam was unfocused as he stepped into view of the crowd. "I must win this tournament." He thought to himself. "Only then can I buy water for my village." Roshi followed his opponent and took position on the other side of the ring. Roshi had a scan of his mind and learned of this warriors purpose. His village has been damaged by a recent drought that has left them all without water, he hopes that if he can win the tournament then he can buy enough for his village to survive. "What a poor soul, it's a shame I have to beat him." Thought master Roshi. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Nam lunged forward to attack Roshi who simply sidestepped the assault. Roshi hopped over his opponent and dodged all the incoming attacks. Finally Roshi gave Nam a punch to the jaw and set the fighter stubling back. "I know why you are here." Spoke Roshi as Nam collected himself. "Unfortunatly, I cannot allow you my place in the tournament." Roshi sent a gust of wind at Nam so powerful it knocked the warrior straight out of the ring and softly onto the grass. It took Nam a few moments to realise what had happened and even longer to accept it. "Nam has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is master Roshi!" Shouted the announcer as Nam came to grips with his defeat. "Listen Nam, come see me after the tournament, I may be able to help out your village anyway." Said Roshi as Nam headed back into the tournament hall. Nam turned and gave the master a smile as Roshi joined him back inside.

**Match 4 Kakarot vs Ranfan**

Kakarot watched as his opponent made her way onto the stage, throwing a couple of winks at the nearby men who watched her diligently. "Are you here to fight or to flirt?" Asked Kakarot, growing impatient. Ranfan glared and dropped a fighting pose on the other side of the ring. "Whats she doing?" Kakarot wondered. "She has almost no defence." "Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Ranfan darted forward and threw wild punches at Kakarot who dodged everyone with ease. Before hopping a short distance away. "I don't really want to hit a girl so could you give up?" Kakarot asked awkwardly. "Give up? I'm just getting started short round!" Ranfan replied as she lunged once more. Another flurry of punches were dodged by Kakarot as he lazily studied the girls technique. He finally resorted to giving her a friendly tap that sent her sprawling onto her back. "You hit me in the boob you little perv!" She screamed as Kakarot began to blush. "Sorry I'm kinda interested in someone else right now." Kakarot mumbled as Ranfan got back up. Out in the audience, Bulma felt a small blush growing on her face. Kakarot dissapeared from sight before reappearing behind Ranfan and holding her by the hips above his head. "You let me down right now!" She protested as Kakarot carried her to the edge of the ring and dropping her off the side. "Ranfan has left the ring! Kakarot is the winner!" Shouted the announcer once more.

**Match 5 Krillin vs Raditz**

"Here's where the real matches begin." Said Bulma to Oolong in the crowd. Raditz followed Krillin into the ring as the audience roared in anticipation for the next fight. "Don't go easy on me now big guy." Laughed Krillin as Raditz took up his position. Raditz smirked as both students dropped into their fighting stance. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Not even a second later, both fighters had rushed forward and met in the middle and started exchanging blows. Krillin started the exchange with a series of punches aimed at the saiyans head. Raditz managed to block every one but a roundhouse by Krillin caught him off guard and struck him straight in the jaw. Krillin pressed his advantage and sent another flurry of punches at his fellow student, this time a few of them got through. Finally Raditz caught a break as Krillin missed a punch and dropped his guard, Raditz sent a powerful punch into Krillins ribs, breaking one of them. Raditz returned the previous damage with interest by unleashing a flurry of punches in which every single one hit their mark. Krillin collapsed back, beaten and bruised but far from giving up. "Here's a little trick I picked up." Said Krillin as he wiped away blood. "Kame..." He said as he placed his hands together in front of him with his palms out. "Hame..." Krillin took his hands to his waist and gathered a small ball of blue energy. "HA!" Krillin launched his hands forward and sent a blue beam of lighht towards Raditz who crossed his arms as he braced against the wave. The beaam hit Raditz full force and sent the saiyan skidding backwards across the ring but otherwise unhrmed. "Nice trick Krillin but it didn't wo-" Krillin cut off Raditz with a powerful blow to the saiyans face sending him flying back off the ground and towards the grass. For second it seemed like Krillin had won, the saiyan had mastered flight and he leisurely floated away from what was almost his defeat and back into the ring. Krillins face dropped as he panted while Raditz smirked and dropped back into his fighting stance. Raditz lunged at the injured Krillin and set loose a combination of punches and kicks before ending with a powerful two fisted punch sending his opponent flying across and out of the ring. "Krillin has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is Raditz!" Shouted the announcer as Raditz let himself bathe in the roar of the crowd. Raditz made his way over to Krillin who was beginning to pick himself up. "Good match." He said as he extended his hand. Krillin smiled and shook the saiyans hand.

**Match 6 Kakarot vs Roshi**

"Ladies and gentleman do we have a treat for you today! We have the famous master Roshi and his student facing off today!" Shouted the announcer as Roshi and Kakarot made their way into the ring. Master and student stood facing each other on opposite ends of the ring. Secretly, Roshi began to power up, knowing he would need his full power to win this fight. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Kakarot and Roshi darted forwards and began to exchange blows. Kakarot got the first pounch in with a swift right cross across his teachers cheek, Roshi countered with a chop to Kakarots shoulder. Kakarot swung a leg towards his master, making Roshi turn to block. The kick was only a distraction however as Kakarot spun around and sent a roundhouse kick into Roshis ribs. Roshi staggered back before renewing the assault with a series of kicks aimed at his students stomach. Though finding it difficult, Kakarot blocked each of the attacks and sent a powerful knee into Roshis' jaw. The turtle hermit landed hard on the stage and created a dent with the impact. "Alright then Kakarot, lets see how well you handle this." Roshi began to gather energy for a Kamehameha wave and so did Kakarot. Both fighters launched their attacks and the waves met in the centre making a bright light that made everyone but the fighters cover their eyes. Little by little Kakarots beam began to overtake Roshis before finally the combined strength of both beams hit him head on and sending him tumbling back. "Well done Kakarot, you've learnt much, but this is as far as you go." Said Roshi as he regained his footing. "Time to face my unbeatable technique." Roshi began to gather energy for his final attack as Kakarot thought to himself. "Best not to toy around." Kakarot lunged at the unprepared Roshi and landed a headbutt which knocked his master clean out of the ring and into a wall. "Ladies and gentleman, Roshi has been knocked out of the ring! Kakarot is the winner!" Shouted the announcer. "Go Kakarot!" Screamed Bulma from the crowd, causing Kakarot to blush a little. "Tomorrow will be our final match!" Continued the announcer. "We will see two brothers battle it out to see who is the champion of the world!"

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 27

140 (six months training)

170 (eight months training)

Raditz: 30

130 (six months training)

160 (eight months training)

Roshi: 139

150 (powered up)

Krillin: 20

90 (six months training)

105 (eight months training)

Bacterian: 17

Nam: 60

Ranfan: 30

Giran: 50


	10. The World Champion

**A/N **Hey guys, I know it's a little short but i wanted a new chapter for introducing the red ribbon saga. May start to speed up a little bit cause theres only so much i can say before i start to waffle on. Anyways, hope you enjoy and remember to follow, fav. and review!

**Chapter 10 The World Champion**

"Ladies and gentleman!" Started the announcer. "We have now reached the final match of the world tournament. The winner of this match will recieve the grand prize of one million zeni, as the well as the prestigious title of world martial arts champion!" The crowd began to roar in anticipation as the final two fighters made their way into the arena. "We have a special treat for you all today." Continued the announcer as the fighters made their way to their corners. "The fighters are brothers! Thats right people, 12 year old Kakarot and 18 year old Raditz will battle it out to see which one of them is the best. Perhaps it will even en the sibling rivalry hahaha...hah...Anyway, fighters...Begin!"

The two saiyans darted towards each other and set upon each other. Kakarot started the exchange with a punch towards Raditz's head, Raditz ducked and sent an uppercut towards Kakarots jaw. Kakarot nimbly hopped back and sent a kick into Raditz's back. The kick only made the saiyan stumble and he returned with a flurry of punches at Kakarot. Kakarot blocked each of the punches and started to return some of his own. The boys found themselves deadlocked as neither one could land a hit on the other. One of Kakarots fists struck Raditz's and both were sent stumbling back from the shockwave it produced. "Kamehameha!" Shouted Kakarot as he sent the wave at his brother. "Double Sunday" Raditz shouted responding with his own wave which met Kakarots head on. Kakarot had still been warming up so he was caught completely off guard when Raditz decided to pour power into his attack. Raditz's beam quickly overtook Kakarots and sent both attacks smashing into his brother and launching him flat onto his back. "Alright then," thought Kakarot as he wiped blood from his mouth "warmups over."

Kakarot launched back at Raditz with a flurry of attacks which to his surprise, Raditz managed to block. "Damn!" He thought to himself. "I shouldn't have let that attack catch me off guard like that. Now i'm using what should have been my reserves." Raditz was going all out as well and found himself struggling to keep up with the attacks. The two continued to throw punches so furiously that they were subconsciously rising off the ground and into the air. "Amazing!" Came the announcer as his gaze followed the fighters up into the air. "Both fighters are beginning to take flight!" The saiyans ignored the announcer as both were completely focussed on their fight. Both fighters quicky disengaged before flying back at each other. Kakarot dissapeared as Raditz'z fist passed through an afterimage. Kakarot reappeared behind his brother and landed a punch on the back of his head. Raditz turned and countered before Kakarot could press his advantage. Kakarot dissapeared again leaving an afterimage only for Raditz to turn around immediatly. "Your too predictable brother!" He boasted before sending a punch through another afterimage. Raditz had just a moment to be confused before Kakarot came from under him and sent a knee into his jaw. Raditz recovered quickly and sent a punch through Kakarots defences and catching him off guard. The punch struck Kakarot in the cheek and stumbled the saiyan as Raditz sent more punches into his brother. "Oh no. Kakarot!" Screamed Bulma from the crowd as she watched the fight unfold above her.

Kakarot regained his senses and began to block the punches again before a swift kick to his brothers stomach bought him an opening. Kakarot sent a left and then a right into his brothers head before sendinng kicks to Raditz's head aas well. He darted above to finish off his brother with an axe handle which passed harmlessly through an afterimage. Raditz appeared to Kakarots side sending a punch through Kakarots own after image. Kakarot sent an elbow into another of Raditz's afterimages before the real saiyan appeared above him and sent him hurtling down to the ground with an axe handle. Kakarot created a crater as he smashed into the ground but quickly composed himself. Raditz attempted to strike from above but his fist smashed through the ring instead. Kakarot lunged back with a kck into his brothers ribs sending him flailing onto the other side of the ring. Raditz picked himself back up and launched back at Kakarot with both hands. Kakarot caught both hands in midair leaving him in the awkard position of trying to hold them back.

Kakarot began to push his brothers hands back towards him when Raditz opened his palms and sent two balls of purple ki into Kakarots face. The blast hadn't hurt much but had distracted him enough for Raditz to escape his grasp and head butt his brother with all his might onto the ground. Kakarot climbed out of the hole on the ground just as he had before, albeit slower. Raditz wasted no time in lunging back at his brother who prepared to go on the defensive again. In his haste, Raditz hadn't paid enough attention to his own defence and swiftly found himself being knocked around by his intended victim. Kakarot sent a knee into his brothers chest before sending a series of punches into Raditz' face. Raditz continued to be beaten until he fianlly caught both his brothers hands and swung his tail up into his jaw. The hit was only a weak one but it gave Raditz enough time to send a powerful roundhouse into Kakarots chest and sending him sprawling backwards onto the stage. "Kakarot is down!" Shouted the announcer as everyone in the crowd, especially Bulma, stared at the warrior. Raditz dropped to a knee, panting as his brother rose once more, damaged but not done. Kakarot took a look behind his brother to see the sky getting dark. "Hey Raditz." Said Kakarot as he panted. "It's getting dark, we had better not transform if the moon comes out."

"What you saying?" Asked his brother as he began to steady his breathing.

"One final push to end it."

"Your on." Smirked Raditz as he dropped into a fighting stance once more.

Both saiyans leppt at each other for the final time with each forgoing their defence in place of non stop attacks. Both were swinging wildly at each other and landing hits on the other at the same time they took them. Kakarot sent a roundhouse into his brother who was sent flailing backwards. Raditz quickly recovered and as he skidded across the arena on his feet he launched three ki blasts at his brother. Kakarot crossed his arms in defence of an attack that never came as the blasts landed short, kicking up a smoke screen and dust into Kakarots eyes. As Kakarot tried to focus, Raditz came darting through the smoke and sent a punch with all his power into Kakarot who slid across to the edge of the ring before slowly slipping off. "Kakarot has left the ring! The new world champion is Raditz!" Shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered wildly for the victor. "No!" Said Bulma to master Roshi who had decided to join her. "How can that be? I thought Kakarot was stronger?"

"He was." Replied Roshi. "But that blast near the start was a lucky one and it brought him down to Raditz's level."

Raditz made his way over to his brother and gave him a helping hand onto the stage. "Well done brother." Said Raditz in between waving to his new fans. "You fought well." "Don't worry." Replied Kakarot as he gave a friendly wave as well. "Next tournament you're going down." It had taken forever to get the boys healed and the medical crew had to use every bit of their knowledge to put the saiyans back together, but eventually both of the fighters were healed and, thanks to their saiyan cells, were stronger than ever. The saiyans made their way off of the stage and headed to the nearest restaurant to spend Raditz's new prize money. Bulma, Roshi, Krillin and Oolong all joined the saiyans as they finished off all the food the restaurant had available. "Wow, you guys must be hungry." Said Bulma as she eat the scraps of food that they had left. "Yep." Kakarot said with a burp. "So master Roshi, are we going back to training now?"

"No there would be no point to that." He replied in between mouthfulls. "You boys have both surpassed my teachings. It's time for you both to explore the world and find a new challenge."

"Really? But where?"

"I suppose you could both see master Korin."

"Who's master Korin?"

"Korin is a master of martial arts. He also possesses the sacred water, it is said that if you drink it, you become the strongest fighter on Earth."

"Bit late for that." Chipped in Raditz as he swallowed more and more mouthfulls of food.

"Not if you boys go the long way, from now on no flying."

"Awww but that'll take forever." Replied Kakarot as he finished another plate of food. "And it won't make us that much stronger."

"Well if you like, I can build you guys a gravity room to train in." Said Bulma as she finished her dinner.

"That would be great!" Said Kakarot as he finally finished eating.

"Sure, come over any time you want." She replied flirtatiously and making Kakarot blush once more.

Raditz and Kakarot left their hotel for the last time as they watched the sun rise over the clowds in a wonderful orange light. "Well little brother." Said Raditz as he stretched his neck. "Guess we had better go find something to fight." They allowed themselves to bathe in the scene before setting off for a new adventure.

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 170

160 (after being hit by both waves)

200 (after healing)

Raditz: 160

180 (after healing)

Roshi: 139

Krillin: 105


	11. The Land of Korin

**A/N **Hello all! Sorry about the wait but I had exams ago do n stuff, luckily I am now on holidays and I will have time to write more (unless writers block strikes). Many of you have wondered, well two actually but i mean c'mon, about the age gap between Kakarot and Bulma. For the sake of story writing she's only two years older and nothing's happened so it's not "pedoo" but I get what you mean. As always. Remember to follow, fav. and review!

**PrincessofallSaiya-jins:** Dbz storyline will be _similar _but there will be changes. Buu saga will stay largely unchanged however Saiyan saga will be quite different and I haven't made up my mind about the cell saga yet.

**Important: **Should anyone have any recommendations or things they would like to see in regards to the dbz plot then let me know. Late dragonball plot ideas can also be sent however I have a pretty solid idea on what I want to do as far as major events are concerned. Anyway I'm sure your all bored of me waffling on so enjoy the first of the new saga.

**Chapter 11 The Land of Korin**

_Several months later..._

Raditz finished his final press up as he watched his brother return from collecting food with a fish the size of a whale. "Good catch." He said as he watched Kakarot mount the fish on a spit over the fire. "Hey Raditz?" Asked Kakarot as he warmed himself around the fire. "Yeah Kakarot?" Replied Raditz as he joined his brother around the fire.

"Can you tell me about mom?" Raditz was caught off guard by the question.

"I've already told you about mom."

"You told me a little, but I wanted to know from your perspective. I mean you seemed to look up to her a lot."

Raditz took a moment as he cast his mind back to the days on planet Vegeta. "She was different." He started as he brought back his memories of her. "Normal Saiyans don't care about family and things like that but she...actually cared about us. Dad cared too but mostly he was...disappointed." Raditz remembered back to many a beating in his dads attempt to 'toughen him up'. "I was always bullied for being weak but mom was one of the few who actually defended me. I remember the last thing she said to me before she left again. You had just been born and like a typical Saiyan she was up and straight back to the fight. She turned to me before she left and she said 'Raditz! If I find out you still believe your weak when I come back then there will be no food for a week.'" He smiled as he finished that last line. "Always like mom to make a joke out of something serious."

"What did she look like?" Asked Kakarot as he laid on the grass.

"She was beautiful. It's been so long I can barely remember her but I always knew she was beautiful. I inherited her long hair and her eyes but you, you look just like dad." Kakarot smiled as he remembered what he had been told about their father.

"Do you think we will be as strong as dad?"

"Someday Kakarot, someday."

When they woke in the morning the two saiyans were eager to start their training. Lacking turtle shells, the boys had bought weighted clothing using the last of Raditz's prize money and were currently training out in the wilderness when gunshots broke the silence. "What's that?" Asked Kakarot as he withdrew his fist from his brothers face. "Lets go check it out." Said Raditz as he picked himself up out of the dirt. They made their way through the trees until they came to an opening and saw a small tipi surrounded by unconscious soldiers lying in the dirt. A large Indian appeared to be the cause however his attention was focused solely on one person. A tiger like person was holding a gun pointed at a small child. "Don't hurt my son!" Pleaded the Indian as the two saiyans began to sneak ever closer. "Come any closer and i'll put a bullet through this kids sk- wait what?!" The attacker looked down to see that his hostage had dissapeared. He glanced around before spotting Kakarot holding the child a fair distance from him. The animal known as Captain Yellow raised his gun to shoot but Raditz jumped in and kicked him into a tree with minimal effort. "Daddy!" Wailed the child as he ran over to his father. Kakarot and Raditz watched as the child ran to the child and embraced him in a hug, taking a few moments before the man spoke to his visitors. "Thank you for saving my son, my name is Bora and this is my son Upa." The small boy waved from behind his fathers leg. "What brings you to these parts?"

"My brother and I are martial artists, we were training when we heard gunshots." Said Kakarot before gazing at the unconsious men laying around them. "I take it these man attacked you."

"Yes, they claimed to be a part of some Red Ribbon Army, I believe they were after this." Bora held up a small orange sphere with stars on it.

"Oh well no wonder, that's a dragonball!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a dragonball, if you collect all seven in the world, then you get a wish granted by the eternal dragon."

"Oh...good thing I didn't hand it over then."

The soldiers who were strewn over the land began to regain consciousness and once they had spotted even more enemies, decided that the best course of action would be to run away.

Once night had fell, Bora invited his sons saviours to stay for dinner. As the group huddled around the campfire, watching their dinner cook, Kakarot left and stood gazing up at a magnificent stone tower which stood reaching up into the heavens. "What is it?" Asked Kakarot as Raditz came to join him. "That is Korin tower." Spoke Bora, stirring the stew over the fire. "It is said that up in the tower lives a great martial arts master named Korin, should anyone succeed in climbing the tower will be given divine water to drink and that person will become the greatest fighter in the world." "Well I think we know what we're doing then." Smirked Raditz. "Not yet." Interjected Kakarot. "Those guys could come back at any time. Why don't one of us go up at the time and keep an eye out for any more of those soldiers." "All right then, you're stronger than me so you should wait here first, I'll head up in the morning." Said Raditz as he made his way back to the campfire. When morning came Raditz hefted his supplies onto his back and began his climb quickly, believing he would make it before he would run out if energy, he didn't bother to pace himself.

_Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean he was defeated?!" Cried the short red headed man in his chair. "I'm afraid that captain Yellow and his men were all defeated before they could recover the dragonball commander Red." Replied his assistant.

The so called 'Commander Red' grumbled as he placed his head in his hands. "Why isn't there a single competent person in this army? I'm sick of waiting! Send in Tao."

"Mercenary Tao sir? Do you think that's necessary?"

"I am one step away from making my wish and I refuse to face any interruptions! Have him get it now!"

"Uh...yes sir...I'll make the call now..."

The next few days passed uneventfully. Since Raditz's departure, Kakarot spent most of his time meditating to further practice his ki control. On one such occasion he was interrupted by the sound off a pillar smashing into the ground in front of him. Kakarot opened one eye as he floated back to the ground and saw that on top of the pillar was a man. He had small beady eyes with a thin moustache. His pink long coat had the words 'KILL YOU' written on the back. "Who are you?" Asked Bora as he gripped his spear. "The names Tao. Pleased to kill you." Said the stranger as he stepped off of the pillar. "I've heard you've been causing the red ribbon army quite a bit of trouble, so I'm here to deal with it." Upa his inside his tipi as his dad approached the intruder to his land. Kakarot clicked his scouter over Tao. '170' He promptly clicked his scouter over Bora then grimaced. '90'. "let me handle this Bora, he's too strong for you." Said Kakarot as he dropped into a fighting stance. "No Kakarot. This is my land to protect." Replied Bora. Kakarot grumbled but relaxed out of his pose.

Bora charged at the intruder and attempted to spear him, to his shock however, Tao simply grabbed the spear and held it in place. "Did you lose this?" He said before launching Bora up into the air. Kakarot sat uneasy as he watched the fight, ready to step in if need be. "Here, have it back." Tao said as he threw the spear back up at Bora. Kakarot lunged up into the air after the spear however he had been caught by surprise and arrived just in time for the spear to pierce through Boras chest in front of his eyes. Bora landed with a thump on the ground with Kakarot drifting down and landing next to him. "Daddy!" Cried Upa as he ran over to his fallen father. "You killed him!" Screamed Kakarot as he turned to face the mercenary in front of him. "And what are you going to do about it?" Replied Tao. In response, Kakarot struck the killer across the jaw with a powerful right hook which sent Tao flailing backwards into the dirt. "Alright then kid..." Spat the mercenary as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth. "If you want to play it like that, here goes!" Tao shot forward faster than a bullet and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at Kakarot.

Kakarot had been training hard since the tournament and it had paid off. Kakarot blocked and dodged all of the attacks before sending a fist of his own into the mercenaries gut, doubling over Tao and launching blood from his mouth. Kakarot continued his assault with a roundhouse which launched Tao straight through a tree. Kakarot ran as fast as he could and caught the mercenary as he flew through the air, clothes lining the assailant and sending Tao spinning through the air before landing face first on the ground. Kakarot stood glaring at Tao in the same way a tiger would a piece of meat. Consumed by rage he picked the killer up and began to pummel him mercilessly with a series of punches to his face before landing a kick that cracked one of Tao's ribs and sent him flailing backwards. Tao doubled over as he clutched his damaged side and attempted to catch his breath. "Alright then kid, you asked for it." He thought to himself before slowly rising to his knees. "DODON RAY!" A yellow beam shot out of Tao's finger and towards Kakarot.

As the beam struck it sent up a cloud of dust which hid Kakarot from view. As Tao began to congratulate himself the smoke started to clear and reveal Kakarot had blocked the attack at the last moment and was unharmed. Kakarot growled as he approached the cowering mercenary who promptly dropped to his knees. "Oh please have mercy! I know when I'm beaten I'll never come back again honest! Just let me go!" Tao begged as Kakarot got closer to him. Kakarot grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Not a chance Tao." He spat. "An eye for an eye after all." A sudden thump caught his attention as he turned to see Raditz had returned from his climb. Kakarot had time to shoot his brother a smile before he heard a sudden 'clink' sound. He turned back to see a grenade land at his feet and see Tao launch himself into the air. Kakarot kicked the grenade as quickly as he could but due to being distracted it only flew a few feet before he was caught in the explosion. "Kakarot!" Screamed Raditz as he ran over to his brother. He found his brother lying burned and bloodied on the ground in great pain. "Should have...seen that coming." He choked out as blood began to swap out of the corner of his mouth. "Quick eat this!" Said Raditz as he placed a small bean into his brothers mouth. "It'll heal you." Kakarot was astounded as one moment he was on deaths door and the next he felt better than ever. All his injuries had miraculously healed and he had become even stronger thanks to his Saiyan cells. "What happened here?" Asked Raditz as he surveyed the destruction and saw Upa weeping over his father. Kakarot relayed the events back to him as he began to formulate a plan.

Later that night, they had all gathered around a campfire after burying Bora. "Raditz, in the morning you go to Bulma and get the dragon radar from her." Said Kakarot as he watched the flames flicker in the night. "I'll climb the tower at the same tower, I should be done at the same time as you. Then we'll gather the dragonballs and wish Bora back to life." Upa immediatly brightened at the prospect of having his father back. Raditz had similarly brightened at the idea. "If those red ribbon guys were after one dragonball then they could have the rest of them." Chipped in Raditz as he kicked sand over the fire in time for sleep. "Heh, we can only hope right." Added Kakarot maliciously. He was becoming fixated on the idea of revenge and he felt the Saiyan bloodlust rising within him. Thoughts of bloodshed helped the young warrior to fall asleep as he prepared for the busy day that was to follow.

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 220 (after months of training)

270 (after senzu heal)

Raditz: 200 (after months of training)

220 (after seeing Korin)

Bora: 90

Tao: 170

Captain Yellow: 20


	12. End of the Army

**Chapter 12 End of the Army**

Kakarot stared up at the tower as he stretched his legs. "Remember to pace yourself little brother." Said Raditz as he fixed a backpack of supplies for Kakarot. "You'll need your energy when you get to the top." After checking his backpack was secure, Kakarot ran forward and began his climb up the tower at an astonishing speed. Raditz walked over to Upa who was laying flowers on his fathers grave. "Upa, I will be back in about a day ok?" He placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. "You stay hidden until we get back. We will bring your father back...I promise." Upa seemed to smile at this. Not wanting to draw out the awkwards silence, Raditz flew off towards west city.

"Are you telling me you failed?!" Cried commander Red as Tao helped himself to the army's medical facilities. "Well you know what this means don't ya? No ball? No money!"

Tao turned to face his employer and shot him a death glare which completely failed to have its intended effect. "You would do well not to test me commander." Warned Tao as he finished his last bandage.

"After your last performance, I'm starting to doubt your abilities Tao!" Spat the commander as his assistant, staff officer Black walked in the door. "Beaten by a teenager!"

Tao grumbled in response.

"Sir, if those guys are still alive, then it's entirely possible they may seek revenge." Chipped in staff officer Black.

"Are you sayin' they'll be comin' 'ere? Tell you what Tao, you may get paid after all. If you assist in the defence of this base and manage to kill those brats this time, then perhaps we can overlook your previous failure." Tao grumbled as commander Red and his assistant left. "Make sure to call in support from their other objectives." Said Red to Black as they walked down the hall towards the laboratory. "If those punks could beat Tao then we may have a problem." The two entered the lab to see an old man peak out from behind a giant body. "Ah commander, I believe you will most pleased with the upgrades I've made to major Metallitron." Spoke the old man as he closed a panel on the large android.

"Well done doctor Gero." Replied Red as he scanned the metal behemoth. "I've called in others to help as well. Blue and the Murasaki brothers will be on their way to help but even with Tao staying, I believe that your creation will be extremely important in the defence of this base doctor."

"Trust me commander, this machine will be very capable in a battle, he is already far stronger than that pathetic excuse of a mercenary."

Kakarot stared out over the forest as he rested on his climb up the tower. He was using his tail to keep him attached to the tower and marginal amounts of ki to keep him floating while he eat his lunch. It was only a small meal, almost a normal sized human dinner but he hadn't been working very hard on his climb and so he wasn't as hungry as he normally would be. "This really is a beautiful land." He thought to himself as he threw a wrapper into his rucksack. He was tempted to simply toss the rubbish onto the ground but he didn't feel like spoiling the scenery. Having finished his lunch he re-attached himself to the tower and restarted his climb even faster than before.

Bulma was busy putting the finishing touches on her latest project when she suddenly heard the front door fly open. "Bulma!" Shouted Raditz as he charged around her house. "I'm in here Raditz." She shouted back as she clambered out of a panel in the ground. "Bulma where's the...what this?" Raditz pointed at the large tube which was in the centre of the circular room. "This is the gravity room I told you about, say where's Kakarot? I haven't seen him in a while." Asked Bulma as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Oh he's climbing getting training I can't really chat now though. Do you have the dragon radar anywhere around here?" He asked as he hurried her along. She tossed the radar that she had kept in a cupboard to Raditz who promptly flew off straight away. "Tell Kakarot I said hi!" She called after him but to no avail.

Kakarot climbed through a hole at the bottom of a ball shaped house at the top of the tower. He looked around for anyone but was confused to not see anyone around. "Where is Korin?" He thought to himself as he continued to scan around the room. "I'm up here." Called a voice from above him. Kakarot looked around and saw a set of stairs that led to the floor above him and promptly made his way up. When he reached the top he found himself staring at a cat which was holding a staff with a jug of water on the tip of it. "Are you master Korin?" Asked Kakarot as he walked towards the cat. "That's right kid, don't bother with the introduction Kakarot I can read your mind." Replied the cat.

"You can?"

"Yeah. I can also tell you right now that I can't train you. You're already far too powerful to learn anything from me."

"So I wasted my time?"

"No I won't let you go empty handed. How about some advice since you're here?"

"Advice?"

"Yeah. I can see a lot of potential for evil on your heart kid, you got a serious bloodlust and when you take on the red ribbon army theres a serious chance it could consume you." Kakarot stood wide eyed. He hadn't thought too much of how he had enjoyed beating up Tao, he believed it was simply justice for him killing Bora. Now though he understood that he had a serious problem.

"What should I do? Not attack?"

"I wasn't saying that kid, you gotta do what you gotta do. But remember, when the time comes, don't get consumed by your bloodlust, always remember that you should only kill when you have to." Kakarot bowed to his teacher. Whilst he had not got the training he had expected, he had certainly been taught a valuable lesson. "One more thing before you go kid." Korin through a small bag to Kakarot as he prepared to fly down to where he was meant to meet his brother. "There called senzu beans. You had one earlier, they will heal almost any injury and will keep even a Saiyan full for ten days. Just in case you need 'em."

"Thanks master Korin!" Kakarot back flipped off the tower and flew gently down to the ground where his brother landed shortly afterward. "You got the radar?" Asked Kakarot. "Yeah I got little brother. Looks like there's six of them all gathered in one spot, that must be their base." Said Raditz as he clicked the radar. "Well what are you waiting for?" Smirked Kakarot. "Lets go."

The two saiyans had made their way through the anti air defences with ease. Simply shrugging off any missiles that managed t hit them and they reached the compound. Raditz landed on a watchtower which was overlooking the base and Kakarot waited just behind him. They watched as the bases alarms began to sound and soldiers poured out into the open ground near the tower. "Would you like to go first brother?" Asked Kakarot. Raditz simply smirked before he hopped off and flew towards the soldiers. When he landed he punched the ground so hard it sent out a shockwave which knocked many of the close soldiers flat onto their backs. The impressive show of force managed to make the rest of the soldiers hesitate for a moment before opening fire. That time however, was all Raditz needed. He instantly set about sprinting between all of the soldiers and knocking each one down with a powerful punch. The disoriented soldiers tried to shoot their attacker but, not wanting to kill each other, couldn't get a shot off.

As Kakarot watched his brother beat the soldiers senseless, he felt his bloodlust rising. "No!" He thought to himself. "I can't kill unless I have to!" Within moment the army had turned to panic and tried to flee and every soldier who stayed found themselves receiving a swift kick to face from Raditz. "Is this all you have?" Laughed Raditz. A massive fist blindsided the young Saiyan and sent him flying across the compound. Raditz looked up to see a large biker looking...thing was his assailant. "Target located." Came the robotic voice of major Metallitron. Kakarot had got tired of waiting and decided to join in the fun by sending the android flying with a roundhouse kick to its side. "I call dibs on this one Raditz." Smirked Kakarot as he watched the android rise out of the rubble. Raditz heard a noise from behind him and turned to see several ninjas land in formation in front of him. "And you are?" Asked Raditz, unimpressed by their display. "I am ninja Murisaki, allow me to introduce my little family." Said the lead ninja. The ninjas then charged at Raditz and attempted to hit him before he could react. Raditz however, simply dodged the attacks with little effort and sent each one flying back with a kick. "This is going to be fun." Smirked the Saiyan as he charged at his attackers.

Kakarot dodged another large fist as he continued to dance around the android. "This guy may be strong but he sure is slow." He thought to himself as he hopped onto one of Metallitrons fists before back flipping off to mock him. "Lets see just how strong he is though." Kakarot caught one of Metallitrons punches and was surprised by the sheer amount of strength behind the attack and was being pushed, against his will, backwards. The androids other hand managed to snap around Kakarots body and Metallitron began to squeeze the young Saiyan as hard as he could. Kakarot however pushed back as hard as he could and began to force Metallitrons hands back apart. Sane locked out his legs to keep the hands from crushing him again he quickly sent a ball of ki into the androids face causing him to let go of the Saiyan. As Kakarot got his breath back he watched as Metallitron completely ignored the gaping hole in the side of his face which revealed the sparking electronics underneath. "What are you?" He asked before a punch caught him off guard and sent him hurtling backwards.

As Raditz dodged another swing from one of the ninjas he sent a knee into his attackers stomach, doubling him over and putting him out of the fight. He ducked underneath an attack from one of the ninjas many brothers before sending yet another ninja flying with a powerful right hook. He swung his elbow back and caught one of the brothers in the face, sending blood spurting out of his broken nose as he crashed unconscious on the ground. He swung a roundhouse into another brothers stomach, taking him out of the fight as well. He turned to face the final brother who had a gun pointed at his face. Raditz simply stood there as the bullet hit him and fell in a crumpled mess onto the floor. The final ninja began to panic as the Saiyan began to advance towards him.

"Now's my chance." Thought colonel Violet as she ran down the hallway. Almost all the soldiers were fleeing for their lives and the ones who weren't simply weren't conscious. She dodged past a group of men trying to fit through a doorway at the same time before skidding to a halt in front a door. She made her way inside the room and looked over the vault door. Taking a small piece gum out of her mouth she stuck a small bomb inside of it and placed it on the vault door. The loud explosion was fortunately ignored by the nearby soldiers, who were focused only on getting out. "Going somewhere?" Violet turned to see general Blue standing in the doorway as he watched her pocket the vaults money. She pulled out her gun to shoot him but found herself paralysed before she could pull the trigger. "Now now soldier." Taunted Blue as he walked towards her, his eyes shining a bright blue. "I think we all know the penalty for treason." He un-capsuled a shotgun and aimed it at the rogue colonel who was still frozen on the spot. As he began to pull the trigger there was a loud crash and one of the Murisaki brothers came flying through the wall and embedded himself into the other side. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" Taunted Raditz as he stepped through the new door he had made. Blue grumbled and turned to use his psychic to paralyse the Saiyan. "That's got to be the worst glare in the world." Laughed Raditz as he continued towards Blue. Blue began to panic and started to slowly walk away from the approaching Saiyan. "My turn." Raditz eyes shone bright red as twin beams of ki shot from his eyeballs and into Blue. Blue was then launched through a wall and out of the base. Violet suddenly dropped to the ground after Blues psychic powers wore off. She turned up to see the Saiyan stood over her, deciding what to do with her. "What are you?" She asked hesitantly as she spotted his tail swishing around before wrapping around his waist. "You look like a monkey with that thing." She added. "Don't call me that." He warned as he glared at her. "Why? I like monkeys." She said seductively and throwing her saviour a wink.

Kakarot ducked underneath a missile that Metallitron had shot from his mouth before launching upwards and landing a kick that tore off what remained off the androids head. The android was unfazed by the attack and continued to throw wild punches at the Saiyan who dodged them all with ease. "Time to try something a little...bigger." Thought Kakarot before he dodged backwards to give himself some room. "Ka...me..." "Power level rising, must intervene." Came a voice from inside of the android before he charged at the Saiyan. "Ha...me..." Metallitron had reached Kakarot and raised a fist to crush him. "HA!" A blue beam of energy shot out of Kakarots hands and obliterated the android until only tiny scraps of metal were all that remained before him. "My turn I think." Kakarot turned to see Tao stood nearby in a fighting stance. Kakarot felt his bloodlust rising at the mere sight of him. He had to control it though. "Tao, I shall give you one chance to escape if you promise to change your ways." Said Kakarot as he slowed his breathing. "Please, your tired after that fight. This is my perfect chance to take you out." Smirked the mercenary. "Suit yourself." Replied Kakarot as he dropped into his fighting stance. Tao lunged forwards and sent out a punch that was immediatly caught. Tao did a double take as he withdrew his fist and backed off. "I'm nowhere near as tired as you thought Tao." Said Kakarot as he dropped out of his stance. "I suggest you leave." "Grr, I'll show you." Barked the mercenary. "DODON RAY!" Tao shot out a yellow beam from his finger which flew towards the Saiyan. "Kamehameha!" Shouted Kakarot as he sent out a blast which tore straight throught Tao's and sent the mercenary flying off into the distance.

"What do ya mean retreat?!" Shouted commander Red as he stared out the window. "Sir, we have been defeated." Said staff officer Black As he watched the final troops flee out the front door. "Perhaps you don't have faith in this army Black but I do." Replied Red before the door suddenly swung open to reveal the two invaders in the doorway. "You!" Cried Red as he pulled a pistol from his desk. "You did this! Die!" He shot at Raditz who promptly caught the bullet in mid air, startling the two soldiers. Raditz smirked as he twirled the bullet in his fingers before flicking it back at Red and hitting him straight between the eyes. Black watched as his boss crumpled to the floor before him and turned his head back towards the two brothers. "Get out of here." Instructed Kakarot. Black did as ordered and awkwardly legged it down the stairs. Violet came in behind the saiyans. "Got 'em, what ya need them for though?" She said as she presented the six dragonballs that the army had collected. "We're going to wish a friend back to life. Someone you guys killed." Said Kakarot bluntly, he still wasnt sure of their new company but Raditz had vouched for her. "She's different little brother, I told you that." Said Raditz as he took the orbs from Violet and put them all in a bag.

When Kakarot and Raditz had returned to Korin tower it was almost dark. They had brought Violet with them and Raditz had had to carry her while they flew. Kakarot called forth the dragon and a bright light consumed the sky once again as the dragon appeared. Somewhat less impressive the second time. "You have summoned me." Boomed Shenron. "Speak your wish!" "Upa." Said Kakarot, turning to face the child. "It's your wish." The child slowly walked towards the dragon above him and timidly asked "ummm...mister dragon...can you bring my daddy back to life?" The dragons eyes glowed a bright red. "Your wish has been granted." It said. "Now I shall rest." There was a magnificent flash of light as the dragon dissapeared before the dragonballs rose up into the air and shot out across the world. There was a short rustling and the group turned in time to see Bora rise from his grave. "Daddy!" Cried Upa as he ran to embrace his dad. "What happened?" Asked a confused Bora as he hugged his son. Kakarot filled him in on the details. "I must thank you for protecting my son, you truly are a strong warrior." Said Bora as he came to grips with being murdered. "What will you do now?" He asked. "I think I'll go and see if Bulma has completed that gravity room yet." Said Kakarot. "You wanna come Raditz?" "Sure, Vi do you want to come?" Asked Raditz as he turned to her. "Sure, don't know what else to do now." She replied.

* * *

**Power levels**

Kakarot: 270

200 (after fighting major Metallitron)

Raditz: 220

Bora: 90

Tao: 170

Murisaki brothers: 80 each

General Blue: 90

Colonel Violet: 10

Major Metallitron: 240 (after upgrading)


	13. The Next World Tournament

**Gogglegirl:** Thank you for bringing that up because he will parlay a key part in the story to come.

**angel . nieves . 1656: **Thank you very much, its always good to know that people are enjoying the story.

**KidGokuForever: **About the gravity chamber, for convenience sakes they won't be training in it very hard.

**Chapter 13 The Next World Tournament**

_Two years later..._

Kakarot grunted as he finished his final push up in the gravity room. Being only a prototype, and also being a child, Kakarot hadn't raised the gravity to a high amount. It still gave him an effective workout even if it was only two times earths gravity. He began to dodge and throw punches at his imaginary opponent before throwing a ki ball through the air. Never being the sharpest tool in the shed, Kakarot watched as the ball flew around the room in a circle and came straight back at him. Instinctively he batted the ball away, whereupon it hit the machine and annihilated it. "Oops." Was all that Kakarot managed to say as the gravity dropped back to normal and sparks flew from the centre console before it exploded once again in a fantastic display of fireworks. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Screamed Bulma as she ran into the room, still in her pj's since it was early morning. "I got a little carried away." He admitted as he turned to face her. "Butterflies huh?" Bulma gazed down and realised she was wearing light pink pj's with little butterflies on them. She scowled at him before looking at the console. "This things fried Kakarot. It's gonna take me a fair while to fix it. Why don't you go sort yourself some breakfast and I'll give it a quick look over to see how long it'll take."

Ever since the dealing with the Red Ribbon Army, Kakarot had started to stay at capsule corp. with Bulma, after asking of course. His brother Raditz and his girlfriend Violet were staying on the grounds as well since Raditz frequently trained with Kakarot in the gravity room, or used to anyway. Kakarot didn't mind Violet that much, he wasnt too keen when they had first started dating, her being a former member of the army he brought down, but she wasnt a bad person herself, just caught in the wrong crowd as far as Raditz was concerned. Kakarot laid on the sofa and turned on the tv. He didn't normally watch the stuff since he was busy training, so he just flicked casually through the channels. He stopped however, when one particular advert caught his attention. "Attention all martial artists! The 22nd world martial arts tournament is only months away! All aspiring fighters are invited to compete for the grand prize of 500,000 zeni and the grand title of world martial arts champion!" Said the advert before going on to talk about the greatest toilet paper ever. "Hey Raditz." Called Kakarot as he saw his brother walk into the kitchen. "Next martial arts tournament is in a few months time, ready for me to kick your ass in public?" Raditz chuckled. "Sure thing little brother, just like you did last time yeah?" He replied sarcastically. Both brothers knew that Kakarot had surpassed him, and by no small amount, but Raditz wasn't about to admit that any time soon.

Two months later...

"Are we there yet?" Whined Kakarot from the backseat. Bulma had insisted on driving them to the tournament from the ferry point and as a result, the trip had taken far longer than if they just flew. "Calm down Kakarot we're almost there." Said Bulma from the front of the car, she and Violet had taken the front seats on the basis of first come first serve, leaving Kakarot and Raditz in the back. When they finally pulled up, the two saiyans wasted no time in darting out of the still moving car and straight towards the sign up booth. "Hi, we would like to sign up." Said Raditz to a bored monk. "Names please?"

"Raditz, and this is my brother Kakarot."

"Ah, the current champion and the runner up are back for more? This will be an interesting tournament."

"Hey guys!" Called a voice from behind the brothers. They turned to see it was Krillin with master Roshi, Oolong and Launch waiting with him.

"Hey everyone! It's been so long!" Exclaimed Kakarot. "Are you guys here to compete?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll make it a little further in this time." Joked Roshi as he stepped forward to sign up.

"Well look who it is." Came an unknown voice from the side. They turned to see an old man wearing a crane hat with a three eyed man on one side and a small clown like...thing on the other. "If it isn't the turtle hermit and his band of losers." Smirked the old man.

"Crane hermit, what are you doing here?" Barked Roshi.

"I'm here to witness my best student, Tien here, beat the tar out of yours."

"You wish you old fart! Kakarot and Raditz are both far stronger than anyone else on this planet!"

"What about me master?" Asked Krillin awkwardly.

"Huh...oh and Krillins a tough one too!"

"Gee thanks."

"Tien is my best student." Continued the crane hermit. "He will be more than enough for anything you and your pathetic students can throw at us." The crane hermit and his students promptly trotted off into the tournament grounds.

"Who was that Roshi?" Asked Bulma as she and Violet finally caught up with the boys.

"That was the crane hermit." Said the turtle hermit as he watched them leave. "We used to be good friends but then...we simply grew apart. He became an evil teacher and makes his students commit the most haenous acts for him. His own brother is the infamous mercenary Tao."

"He's the brother of that Tao guy?" Asked Kakarot.

"You know of Tao?!"

"Well, knew of him at least." Said Kakarot as he sent a none too subtle look at his former sensei.

"Oh my, then the crane hermit will be out for blood, you boys had best be careful in there." His students nodded in agreement before heading inside for the preliminary matches.

None of the early rounds had any actual challenges and so all fighters had made their way into the finals. "Okay now when I say your name, you come up here and take a number, this will assign your your place in the tournament." Said the announcer to the finalists. "Chiaotzu." Whispered the three eyed man to the small clown. "Yes Tien?" He replied. "I want you to use your powers so that I can fight Raditz in the final match, I want to see what the champ can do. You can take his brother though." "Ok Tien." A small light shone from Chiaotzu's finger as Kakarot walked up to pick his number. After the matches had been arranged, the fighters looked over their positions and began to analyse their opponents.

Krillin vs Tien

Roshi vs Gregor

Raditz vs Pamput

Kakarot vs Chiaotzu

**Match 1: Krillin vs Tien**

Krillin made his way onto the arena first, swiftly followed by Tien. He watched as the triclops slowly made his way over to his side of the ring and didn't even bother with a stance. "I'll show him what he's dealing with." Thought Krillin. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Krillin wasted no time in charging forwards and unleashing a flurry of punches at Tien. Caught off guard by his opponents surprisingly high strength, Tien was struggling to block all of the incoming attacks. Finally, one of Krillins punches got through and struck the triclops in the jaw. Seeing his success, Krillin hesitated with his next attack, giving Tien all the time he needed to recover and send a punch back into Krillins face, sending him sprawling across the arena and onto his back. Tien smirked as he saw the blood trail out of the side of Krillins mouth, Tien was unmarked from Krillins punch however. Krillin grunted as he got back to his feet. Krillin has struck him straight in the jaw but there wasnt even a mark, how was he gonna beat this guy. Tien took the opportunity to attack the daydreaming fighter and began to land punch after punch on the young warrior. Tien sent his knee straight into Krillins gut, doubling him over and sending blood flying from his mouth. Tien paused for a moment as he stood over the damaged fighter, silently gloating before kicking Krillin up into the air. "And now for my next trick..." He said as he dropped into a new stance with his eyes on Krillin. "The volleyball technique!" Just as Krillin was about to hit the ground Tien ran to his landing spot and sent him flying back into the air with an upwards axe handle. He continued this twice more, sending Krillin flying back up into the air with punches before he jumped up and caught up with Krillin in mid-air. "Spike!" He shouted before smashing Krillin hard on the headand sending him flying into the arena. An evil smile crossed Tiens face as he stared down at his victim. He dived down and crashed his knee onto Krillins outstretched leg, making the fighter cry out in pain before his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out. "Krillin is out cold, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Tien is the winner!" Shouted the announcer as Kakarot and the others watched with horror. All except Raditz that is, he watched as Tien was congratulated by his friend Chiaotzu. "If he wants to play it rough then..." He thought before turning to Kakarot. "Hey Kakarot, your fighting his pal, why don't you teach him what he's dealing with?" "Sure thing Raditz." Replied Kakarot as he watched Krillin being taken off in a stretcher. "Hey Bulma, how about you and Vi go check on Krillin in the hospital? I think we'll be needed for the fights." "Sure thing Kakarot." She said before quickly heading off.

**Match 2: Roshi vs Gregor**

Roshi stepped slowly into the ring as he watched his opponent lead the way. He was completely ignoring his opponents boasts since he was deep in thought. "Crane hermit what have you done?" He wondered to himself. "You've taught your students to be so cruel." "Begin!" Shouted the announcer, snapping Roshi out of his trance. With a surprised "hmm?" Roshi turned to see Gregor charging at him. His opponent was a giant who putting it mildly, towered over Roshi. With all that strength though, was a massive reduction in speed. Roshi nimbly sidestepped all of the clumsy punches that Gregor made with little effort. "Grrr, I'm gonna crush you!" Shouted the giant of a man. He swung a fist down on to Roshi before he felt his fist being caught. Roshi lifted him off the ground and threw him out of the arena and almost in to the audience. "Whoops." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that." "Uh...Gregor is out of the ring, Master Roshi is the winner!" Shouted the announcer as Gregor flopped out of a wall and onto the ground.

**Match 3 Raditz vs Pamput**

Raditz slowly walked into the ring as he watched Pamput show off his 'skills'. The young fighter was jumping around doing backflips and throwing punches randomly before stopping to wink at the ladies in the audience. One of which was Violet who didn't like that one bit. "Kick his ass Raditz!" She shouted as her boyfriend stepped into his corner. Raditz smirked before the announcer called for the match to start. Pamput immediatly ran towards Raditz and swung his fist out. He hit nothing and instead found Raditz's punch directly in his face. The saiyans strength coupled with Pamputs momentum sent the cocky young fighter flipping through the air before landing unconscious in a heap on the ground. "Pamput has been knocked out, the winner is Raditz!" Shouted the announcer which was swiftly followed by gasps from the audience and the loud cheering of Violet.

**Match 4 Chiaoutzu vs Kakarot**

Tien watched silently as his partner and rival stepped into position. 'Chiaoutzu' he called telepathically 'I want to see what kind of skill he has.' 'Don't worry Tien.' Came the reply. "Begin" shouted the announcer and both fighters did nothing. Kakarot smugly cracked his knuckles before turning to face Tien. "Pay attention to this Tien, you're going to see your friend in pain just like I did." Tien raised an eyebrow as he saw Kakarot turn back to his opponent. "He can't really think he's that strong can he?" He thought to himself. Kakarot darted forwards at an astonishing speed giving Chiaoutzu only enough time to gasp before a fist struck in the head and sent him flying backwards. Master Shen and Tien stood shocked as the student clumsily pulled himself back onto his feet. "Kakarot is far stronger than we imagined!" Said Tien to his master. "And because of what I did, Chiaoutzu going to get beaten really badly!" Just as Chiaoutzu was back on his feet he was suddenly hit from behind by Kakarot and sent flying across the ring. Once again though the Saiyan was in front of him and sent him flying with a kick up into the sky. Chiaoutzu slowed himself and turned to see his attacker grinning up at him. "DODON RAY!" He shouted as a yellow beam of energy shot from his finger and down towards Kakarot. The beam passed harmlessly through an afterimage and struck the ground where he was. Chiaoutzu searched around for him before he turned around to see the Saiyan flying over him and swatting him back down to the ground with the back of his hand. Chiaoutzu made a large dent in the ground when he crashed a d turned to see Kakarot walking lazily towards him. Chiaoutzu glared before sticking both hands out and using his powers to paralyse him in place. Kakarot was momentarily surprised before he powered up and began to very slowly continue walking forwards. Sweat began to drip down the small clowns face as he tried to hold the Saiyan in place. Kakarot formed a small ball of energy in his hand and threw it into the ground in front of Chiaoutzu. Instinctively the young fighter lept into the air to dodge whereupon he received a swift knee to the stomach from Kakarot. With one hand he lifted the small clown into the air and was about to throw him to the ground when he noticed the look of horror on Tiens face. "I think he's learnt his lesson." Kakarot thought to himself before slowly flying to the ground and dropping Chiaoutzu out of the ring. "Chiaoutzu has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is Kakarot!" Shouted the announcer before audience cheering cut him off. "Is this really what I've been doing?" Tien thought to himself as he picked his comrade off the floor. He turned and locked eyes with Kakarot before giving him a nod of appreciation. It was clear that Kakarot could have inflicted far more damage on his friend, but had instead chosen to be merciful, something which he had not been.

* * *

**Power levels**

Tien: 200

Kakarot: 500

Raditz: 380

Roshi: 145

Chiaotzu: 160

Krillin: 170

Pamput: 80

Gregor: 70


	14. A Change of Heart

**Princessofallsaiya-jins: **Chi-chi will reappear at the same time as she did in the anime.

**Grindorf091: **I understand what you mean but; Kakarot has always been naturally talented which is why he was lightly stronger at first, Raditz has a girlfriend and so he hasn't been training as hard as Kakarot, also Kakarot healed and got stronger after his fight with Tao. Don't worry though, the power levels will be pretty much on par with a each other when it comes round to the dbz saga, for plot reasons, Kakarot will remain stronger until then, however he will not be training as much after that, allowing Raditz to catch up if that makes sense.

**Chapter 14 A Change of Heart**

"How are you doing Krillin?" Asked Kakarot as he walked through the door of the hospital. After their matches they had all decided to go and see the wounded fighter in the hospital. He was currently sitting in a wheelchair with his leg in a cast. "Hey guys, nice of you to drop by. Doc says I can walk with crutches on my own just as soon as I sign out." He said as he pushed himself towards the front desk and signed a release form. "Kakarot, I heard you taught one of those guys a lesson." "Within reason yeah." He replied as he helped Krillin onto his crutches. "So you feeling up for dinner Krillin?" Kakarots stomach grumbled just after his question. Raditz chuckled before his stomach growled on cue as well. "Yeah alright. I think there's a restaurant in the hotel."

After a particularly delicious meal the gang had retired to their rooms for the night. Kakarot was asleep when something woke him up. It was the faint sound of glass being cut. He glanced his eyes open to see a man dressed in all black staring at him from the windowsill. Without warning a beam of light shot towards Kakarot forcing him to dive out of bed and watch his attacker flee out of the window. Kakarot swiftly gave pursuit as Raditz got out of bed and followed his brother. Kakarot flew down the street and landed in front of the stranger. The mysterious man hesitated at first but began to attack the Saiyan in a surprisingly professional style of martial arts. Kakarot was, of course, far too fast to be even slightly worried and dodged them all with ease before sending a light jab at the attacker and instantly breaking his nose. Kakarot dived forward and pulled off his mask to reveal the crane hermit, master Shen. "Shen? What are you doing?" He barked as he loomed over his victim. "Do it! You killed my brother, Tao and I failed to avenge him so just kill me in cold blood like you did him." Shen spat as he clutched his nose. "I didn't have a choice! I tried to let him go but he wouldn't! He attacked me!" Kakarot let the energy leave the ki ball he had been subconsciously gathering. "Get out of here." He ordered before the crane hermit crawled pathetically away. _What are you doing!? Kill him! He is weak! He attacked you! You know you want to do it!_ "What the hell was that?" Kakarot thought to himself as he watched his attacker run down the street. "You're getting soft little brother." Said Raditz, clearly objecting but not acting on it. "Lets go just go back to the hotel." He muttered before becoming lost in thought. "I need to control my bloodlust..." Meanwhile a disgruntled Tien was watching from the dark. "He let him go after what master did?" He thought to himself. "And he's so strong yet...good? Maybe Shen isn't right about everything." The next morning was on a tight schedule and after breakfast the remaining fighters headed to the ring.

**Match 5 Tien vs Roshi**

Roshi calmed his breathing as he watched Tien make his way into the ring. He could see the doubt in Tiens eyes and he knew he had to try. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer and Tien dropped into a defensive stance. Roshi on the other hand, didn't move a muscle. "I know what the crane hermit has been telling you Tien Shinhan and it's wrong to be like that." He started making Tien raise an eyebrow. "What are you blabbering about old man?" Tien barked as he tightened his stance. "He told you that to be strong you must be cruel. That's not true. I can teach you to be strong and good of heart. Just look at Raditz and Kakarot, even Krillin. Both are extremely powerful people and although you are stronger than Krillin, he is also far younger." Having had enough, Tien ran forward and threw a punch at the turtle hermit who hopped nimbly over it. "I guess there's only one thing that will prove to you how strong being good can make you." He turned and hopped out of the ring, much to the surprise of the audience. "When you face my students, remember that it is my teaching and their good nature that has made them this powerful." He walked away from the ring and towards the hall they had came out of. Tien was baffled. "What are you doing!? Fight me!" He barked but to no avail. Roshi simply walked out of sight and left a stunned Tien stood in the middle of the ring. "Ummm...I guess Tien is the winner?" Mumbled the announcer, equally confused.

**Match 6 Raditz vs Kakarot**

"Ready to lose once more little brother?" Asked Raditz as he walked side by side with Kakarot. "Your wont be so lucky this time." He smirked, making his way to his corner. As they faced off the announcer picked up his microphone. "Begin!" Raditz charged at Kakarot and threw a fist at him. Smirking, Kakarot sidestepped and pounded Raditz into the concrete. Raditz picked himself up and turned around to see a cocky grin on his brothers face. Raditz charged once more and started to throw punches at his brother only to find each one of them blocked before one of his fists went through an afterimage and Raditz was kicked in the side by Kakarot. Raditz decided to go on the defensive as he saw Kakarot charge towards him. To his credit, Raditz actually managed to block a few of the punches, but for every few he did block, there was a lot that he didn't. Raditz raised an arm and caught a knee with his forearm before Kakarot pivoted and kicked his brother away. "Is that all you got champ?" Chuckled Kakarot as Raditz once again climbed out of a hole in the ground. "Don't get too cocky..." He smirked before placing his arms to his side. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Twin purple beams shot towards Kakarot who countered with his Kamehameha wave. The result was spectacular at first as the waves hit each other and let out a blinding light. Then, Kakarots wave completely overwhelmed Raditz's and sent him flying straight out of the ring and into the audience. "Whoops, that was way stronger than I meant." Admitted Kakarot awkwardly. "Uh...Raditz has been knocked out of the ring, Kakarot is the winner! Although we're going to have to see if that's not a bit too extreme first." Said the announcer, equally awkwardly. "Raditz you ok?" Called Kakarot as he watched his brother slowly rise from the rubble. "I'll live." He said, stumbling through the crowd. The announcer turned back towards the crowd. "Ok then, join us tomorrow for the final match that will decide our new cham-" "Why not do it now?" Interrupted Kakarot.

"What?"

"I'm not tired, and Tien didn't even fight. Lets just have the final match now."

"Ummm...I guess that's ok...if your up to it Tien."

"Yeah, sure. Lets get this done."

**Match 7 Tien vs Kakarot**

Kakarot cricked his neck as he watched Tien make his way from the stands into the ring. "Lets see if you've learnt your lesson Tien." He thought to himself before dropping into a fighting stance. "Begin!" Shouted the announcer and the two fighters lept at each other. Not to many people's surprise, Kakarot landed the first blow, and the several that followed. To his credit, Kakarot was very impressed by Tiens form. His stance was so well done that despite Kakarots speed he was still able to block a few of the punches. Kakarots strength however, meant that most of this was futile. Punches were smashing straight through what blocks Tien put up. Suddenly Kakarot stopped punching and Tien landed a counter which sent Kakarot sliding back. Kakarot grunted as he slowly moved towards Tien. "What's going on?" He thought to himself as he struggled to move.

Tien paused mid-swing as he took notice of Kakarot, something was holding him back. He turned to see Chiaoutzu stood next to master Shen with both palms outward. 'Chiaoutzu! Stop that! I won't accept any help here.' He said telepathically. Awkwardly, Chiaoutzu dropped his palms much to the annoyance of master Shen. "What are you doing Tien?" Barked the master as he watched Kakarot regain his footing. "That kids beating you to a pulp! I want you to kill him for what he did to Tao!" "No!" Replied his student, angrily turning to face his teacher. "Kakarot was acting in self defence. I heard what he said last night."

"I am ordering you!"

"I said NO!"

"Fine then, Chiaoutzu, freeze both of them and I'll teach them a lesson myself." Chiaoutzu fidgeted awkwardly, unwilling to hurt his best friend. "Oh I see,insubordination is flowing through the ranks. In that case, I'll take care of you as well you little clown." Shen raised a hand to his student.

"Get down!" Cried Roshi from the stands before firing a Kamehameha into the crane hermit and sending him flying away. "Sorry to interrupt your match boys, you can continue now."

Tien cocked an eyebrow at Kakarot who nodded back at his opponent. "Well since we're having an intermission, you might as well face he facts Tien." Said Kakarot, making Tien curious. "You can't beat me." Tien simply smirked as he placed his fist into his hand. "Maybe not like this, MULTIFORM!" Tien all of a sudden split into four copies of himself. Kakarot had to admit, he hadn't seen that coming. However, as the four fighters charged at him he realised a big flaw in Tiens plan. The copies of him were painfully slow, each one was almost a quarter the speed of what he was originally if Kakarot had to guess. Still, having to fight four enemies was becoming quite interesting. He was blocking attacks from three Tiens in front of him before he saw another copy coming to attack him from behind. Quickly knocking one opponent away with a punch he blocked blows from the two other Tiens before something shot out and knocked the other Tien away. Kakarot kicked the final copies away and watched as they faded back into one person.

"What hit me?" Asked Tien as he rubbed his forehead. Tien looked up to see a fuzzy brown tail swishing behind Kakarots back. Raditz shouted from the audience. "Hey Kakarot! When did you get your tail back?" "It grew back a while ago, I was keeping it hidden as a surprise. Guess it worked." Came the reply. Tien began to float upwards into the air above Kakarot. "Alright then, if you want a challenge, take this." He placed his hands together forming a triangle which centred over the ring. "Tri-beam HA!" A bright yellow light shot down from Tiens hands and engulfed the arena, sending out enough smoke to completely obscure it from view. When the smoke finally cleared the ring was gone without a trace. Floating in the centre was Kakarot, arms crossed in defence with several cuts and bruises over him. "He s-survived!?" Stuttered Tien as he stared down at the Saiyan. Moving quickly, Kakarot flew upwards and elbowed Tien in the back of the head, sending him flying into the ground outside of the ring. The announcer coughed from the smoke before picking up his microphone. "Tien has been knocked out of what's left of the ring, the new world champion is Kakarot!" Cheers from the crowd erupted as Kakarot floated down towards his opponent. Tien rolled onto his side and looked up at Kakarot as he stood over him. "Good match Tien." He said before extending his hand. Tien hesitantly took it and pulled himself up.

Later that day, the fighters had finally come out of the infirmary on the stadium grounds, insisting that they would just let their wounds heal naturally despite the doctors pleas. "I think it's time we got some grub." Joked Raditz as he rubbed his stomach, his girlfriend draped over his arms. "Yeah...oh damn, we forgot our armour and things in the changing rooms." Said Kakarot as the thought finally came to him. "You guys go on ahead." Insisted Raditz. "Can't have the champ going hungry." The gang laughed and headed off for dinner, they were even joined by Chiaoutzu and Tien out of respect for their rival. Kakarot was about to raise a piece of sushi to his mouth before a loud explosion came from the stadium. Immediately, Kakarot left the booth and ran towards the origin of the explosions, right where his brother was. He ran into the changing rooms to see the place had become a mess. Table and lockers were thrown all over the room and there was a large hole in the side of the building. Kakarot was focused on the battle in the centre of the room however. Raditz was locked in a struggle, which he was clearly losing, with a strange green humanoid with wings. Before Kakarot could fully take in what he was witnessing, the green assailant darted back from Raditz and shot a beam out of his hand, piercing Raditz straight through the stomach. "RADITZ!" Screamed Kakarot before lunging at the attacker. Kakarot swung a fist into the the green mans face and broke his jaw on impact, sending him flying through the wall. Refusing to let up, his bloodlust overcame him and he kicked the attacker straight into the air before charging a beam in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The wave quickly engulfed him and dissintegrated the attacker in as painful a way as possible. "Raditz!" Cried Violet as she ran over to his body. It was already too late however, Raditz was dead. Kakarot became light headed at the sight of his dead brother and knelt next to him. As Violet cried over her boyfriends corpse, Kakarot ripped a piece of cloth off of a white shirt on the ground and drenched it in his brothers blood. He tied the blood red rag around his head and placed his hand on his brothers chest. "I will avenge you Raditz." He promised. The rest of the group had arrived at the same time as Violet but remained silent. Violet was distraught, crying beyond comfort and Kakarot...he was focused only on his brothers body. Slowly, Bulma walked over to Kakarot and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch but made no other movements. Out of the sky drifted down the remains of the unknown enemy. A piece of paper slowly made its way down and into Roshis hands. He stared at it with disbelief. "What is it master Roshi?" Asked Krillin. "It-it's the mark of King Piccolo! He's returned!" He stuttered.

* * *

**Power levels**

Tien: 200

Kakarot: 500

200 (after tri-beam and healed)

Raditz: 380

80 (after blast)

120 (slightly healed)

Roshi: 145

Chiaotzu: 160

Krillin: 170

Tambourine: 160


	15. Grief

**ShadesRaditz: **Yamcha isn't there remember, but yes Chi Chi will end up with someone later. As for Violet, this chapter and a few others later will have more involvement with her.

**angel . Nieves . 1656: **for some reason it deletes your name if I write it differently. Anyway, the afterlife business will be dealt with when Raditz comes back (if he does!) and as for Kakarots bloodlust, that will play a key part at the end of the db saga since he won't have a big fight with jr like in canon.

**Jonathan: **Glad you're enjoying this but i am curious, do you speak English then or are you translating this cause your reviews are all in Spanish. I google translate your reviews by the way.

**Chapter 15 Grief**

Violets tears had finally stopped yet she still had not moved from Raditz's body. She lay silently over him with Kakarot knelt next to her. He had managed to snap himself out of the trauma of losing his brother long enough to try and comfort her. "Hey, we'll get the dragonballs and wish him back Vi..." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, eyes still full of tears. "O-okay...w-where's the...radar?" She asked. Kakarot scanned around the rubble before a sad sight caught his eye. There was the dragon radar, smashed to pieces underneath a lump of ceiling. He pulled the mess out and held it in his hand. "Hey Bulma, do you think you can build another one?" He asked as the group caught sight of it. "Um...y-yeah...we just need to get back to capsule corp. and I can whip us up another one in no time." Said Bulma, her usual cheery attitude failing to lighten the mood. Kakarot turned and looked at Violet, she was still staring at her boyfriends corpse, oblivious to anything else until she spoke. "You guys can go on, I'll...I'll catch up." Kakarot nodded before turning and giving a silent signal to those around him, they silently left the room. "Oh Raditz." Violet thought to herself. "Why did you have to go and die...why now?" Kakarot picked up Bulma by the waist and flew her towards her home, the rest agreeing to meet them there.

The demon king Piccolo bent over clutching his head. "What is it my king?" Cried the demons ever faithful son, Piano. "It's Tambourine! He's been killed!" Replied the king. The nearby emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu all stood confused and slightly worried. "But...how can you tell?" Pilaf asked. "I have a mental connection with all of my children, I felt him die."

"But...so quickly?"

Piccolo growled. "It appears that I have misjudged these martial artists. I may need those dragonballs first it seems. Take us towards the first dragonball now!"

"Ah...y-yes sir." Pilaf looked at Mai who ran to the wheel and began to change direction.

"I'll need more children to speed this up." Piccolo began to gag and threw up an egg onto the ground, swiftly followed by another one. "Cymbal...and Drum...you will gather up the remaining dragonballs and bring them to me."

Kakarot landed outside capsule corp. and followed Bulma into the house. Mrs Briefs was about to give her usual cheery hello before she saw the shattered look on Kakarots face. She decided instead to leave and left to the living room where her husband was sat. "Hun do you know what's wrong with Kakarot dear? He just has the worst look on his face." Dr Briefs muted the news on the tv and sighed. "I think I know why. I was just watching the news and apparently there's been an attack at the world martial arts tournament and someone was killed. Did you see Raditz come in with Bulma at all?"

"Oh dear I'm afraid not, do you think that he was the one killed?"

"I'm afraid that's how it looks bunny. That poor young man, perhaps we should leave him be for now."

Bulma walked into the lab and began switching on all the computers. Kakarot lazily followed before slumping into a chair by the wall. "Ok, I just need these computers to start the downloading process, that will happen overnight so why don't you go to sleep." Said Bulma as she turned on the final computer. "I can't sleep Bulma." Kakarot said.

"Come one, everyone needs sleep."

"..."

"Well would you like a drink then? How about a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Bulma, that sounds great." Bulma made her way towards the door before Kakarot touched her arm, stopping her. "I just want to say...thank you Bulma...this means a lot to me."

Bulma smiled down at him despite his gaze having not changed. "Don't worry about Kakarot. You know I'd do anything for you."

Her words stayed in his mind as she left. Could it be true? Could she feel the same way about him as he did about her? Kakarot put his head in his hands. "I miss you already Raditz." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. When she returned, Kakarot had drifted off to sleep in the chair. "I guess he listened to me after all." She thought to herself. She slowly put a blanket on him and left him to sleep.

When he awoke, Kakarot was surprised to find a blanket on him. He was even more surprised to smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Following his Saiyan instincts, he hovered over into the kitchen to see all sorts of food piled up and ready for him. "I take it you like the look of it then?" Asked Bulma, removing her apron. She could see a small bit of drool, dribbling down from his lips. "Go on, eat up." Before she had finished, Kakarot had already darted to the table and began to scarf down food. She allowed herself a small giggle before picking up a plate for herself. Kakarots bright morning was quickly turning sour as his thoughts began to drift back to his brothers recent murder. He stared blankly at the fork in his hand. "Are you alright Kakarot?" Asked Bulma as she saw him once again zone out. "Y-yeah um...I'm not too hungry Bulma, I think I'm just gonna go train ok." He awkwardly stood up and left. "Bummer, I thought he was feeling better." She thought. Granted, she knew it had happened yesterday and she wasnt expecting a big turn around or anything. But with the knowledge of the dragonballs she had expected him to feel somewhat better. He hadn't gone straight to the gravity room. Instead he went outside to get some fresh air, only to be confronted with the frustrated sounds of the city. People shouted, cars wailed and Kakarot growled. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. He flew away from the city and all the noise until he had reached a forest. He landed softly in a clearing and shut his eyes. Heightening his other senses to take in his surroundings, he crossed his legs and began to meditate. He needed to be at peace. After waiting for 30 minutes, he had come to the conclusion that this was going to take a while.

Violet hadn't paid attention to what was happening to her. She was on auto pilot. After the monks had collected her boyfriends body, she had left. Roshi, Krillin and the others had given her a lift back to capsule corp. whereupon she had wandered aimlessly inside. She had somehow found her way into her bedroom and now lay curled in a ball on her bed. This wasn't like her. She wasn't soft. She had been a soldier, she had killed without hesitation and without regrets too. But her boyfriends loss had struck her deeply. It wasnt that they were married or because they had known each other all their lives. They had only been dating for two years. Granted, they had talked of marriage, but the problem was what she hadn't told him. She was pregnant. Only a few weeks but the test had said that she was indeed pregnant. She struggled to tell him, she planned to give the news after the tournament. Let him focus on training. Now though...she would have to raise their child without him. "No, I mustn't think like that." She thought to herself. "Kakarot will gather the dragonballs, and then...Raditz will come back." She allowed herself a brief smile. She will Se the father of their child again. It would just take time.

"Sire, I am pleased to report that we are now in possession all but one of the dragonballs." Mai. Piccolo grinned. "Are we on course for the final dragonball?"

"Uh yes king Piccolo." began Pilaf. "We'll be there in moments. Now since we've helped you and all, I don't suppose that when you take over the world, we could take half? Or a quarter? Maybe just some swamp land that you're not using?"

Piccolo turned and looked at the small blue imp. "Actually Pilaf, think you've just run out your usefulness." He pressed a button on the chair and dropped Pilaf, Mai and Shu out of the bottom of the airship. Piccolo gave a hearty laugh as he watched his 'rescuers' soar towards the ground. Eventually, they arrived above a strange forest. One last dragonball to collect. Not wanting to waste any more time, Piccolo decided to collect the final one himself to speed things along. He floated down from his ride onto the ground where before him was a small campfire with a fish cooking over it, and a fat samurai with the dragonball around his neck. "Who are you?" Asked the Yajirobe, putting a hand on the hilt of his blade. "I am king Piccolo, soon to be ruler of this world. If you give me the dragonball around your neck, then maybe I'll let you live. "K-king P-Piccolo!? Uh...s-sure, take it. Just leave me alone." Begged the samurai, tossing the ball to the demon. Piccolo couldn't help but laugh as the frightened samurai ran away as fast as he could. He shot a beam after him which hit him in the back sending him flying in pain onto the ground.

Kakarot hadn't budged an inch since arriving. He was still in the forest, still meditating. He was at peace...until a branching snapping brought him back. It was late, it was early morning when he left and now the sun was beginning to set. Such a beautiful sight. His thoughts once again drifted back to his brother. However, instead of his usual depression, he felt a wave of tiredness come over him. He decided it was best to head back, the others would be missing him. When he did come in though, he simply snuck into Bulmas lab and waited as the dragon radar continued its downloads. His hands drifted to the bandanna tied around his head, soaked in his brothers blood. He vowed to avenge his brother and find this 'king piccolo' who ordered Raditz's death. A squeak from the door signalled Bulmas arrival. "Kakarot, I heard you come in." She started. "I brought you some food to eat." He wordlessly took the plate and began to eat, still staring at the monitors. "I only need this download to complete and then the radar will be ready to go." This small statement brought a small small smile to Kakarots lips. "Then Raditz will be back." He said as he pushed the empty plate away. A huge wave of grief came over him once more as he put his head in his hands. "I just can't believe he died Bulma." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He turned and gazed into her deep blue eyes as she stared into his. His eyes glanced down to her lips, he could smell the strawberry lipstick on her lips. Slowly, he moved his lips closer to hers and kissed her. Granted, Bulma was caught off guard, but after only a moments hesitation did she kiss him back. She cared deeply about Kakarot, knowing him for so many years, they had become very close, and she still remembered when he saves her life. A sudden beeping broke their kiss as the computers had finished the final task. Awkwardly, she moved towards the monitor and unplugged the new radar and clicked it. "Oh no." She said. "What is it Bulma?" Asked Kakarot as he walked over to her.

"The dragonballs...they're together! All seven! Someone's going to make a wish!"

"What!? I've got to go." He picked up the radar and flew straight away out of the door. He couldn't let someone else make a wish.

* * *

**Power levels**

Piccolo: 230

Piano: 70

Cymbal: 160

Drum: 190

Kakarot: 200

510 (healed)

Yajirobe: 180


	16. Bloodlust

Hello everyone, terribly sorry about the gap, uni has been driving me insane! Anyways, here's the long awaited new chapter, hope it can live up to two weeks of expectations and if not then all comments are welcome (if useful).

**ShadesRaditz: **she has a thing for monkeys (I know, kinky) plus they both have a tough exterior. She doesn't commit crimes anymore and is more rude than evil, this will become apparent later when she isn't grieving.

**angel. Nieves. 1656: **Pilaf and his crew survived thanks to the power of slapstick comedy!

**Chapter 16 Bloodlust**

Seven dragonballs shone brightly. All of the mystical objects had been gathered, now it was time to make a wish. "Eternal dragon, I summon you!" Boomed Piccolo. The mystical orbs on the ground shone brightly before a blinding streak of lightning erupted from them. Before Piccolo and his children was the eternal dragon Shenron. "You who have summoned me, speak your wish so that I may take my leave."

"Dragon! Make me eternally youthful and bring back the power that time has stolen from me!"

The eternal dragons eyes shone bright red as king Piccolos body began to morph. His wrinkles dissapeared and his power, skyrocketed. "Yes! This is magnificent!" Shouted the now much stronger King Piccolo.

"If you do not need me then I shall take my leave."

"Actually, there is one more thing you can do for me..." A powerful beam of energy shot from Piccolos fingertips as he blew the dragon to dust. The once mighty dragon balls shone brightly for one last time before dropping to the ground with seven loud bangs.

The radar went silent. Kakarot stared at the device in his hands. There were once seven balls all in place but no there was nothing. No bleeping at all. No...no, no, no, NO! I can't let whoever did this get away! Kakarot followed the direction where the dragonballs were and began to come across a clearing. Landing quickly he gazed at the seven stones on the ground. What are these? Are they the dragon balls? "Ah, I see I have company." Kakarot turned and stared over at a green giant. "What happened here? Where are the dragonballs?!" Screamed Kakarot.

"Ah the dragon." Chuckled Piccolo. "After I wished for my power to be restored...I killed him."

"Y-y-y-you what?" Whimpered Kakarot. If Shenron really was dead then there would be no way to bring back Raditz. And it was all Piccolos doing. A deep and burning rage began to rise within him. His Saiyan bloodlust which had been building in him from birth began to surface. Raditz had already purged a weakling planet with the help of the Oozaru transformation and was able to control himself. Kakarot however, had not purged. Instead he had actively tried to suppress his bloodlust. He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took the menacing chuckle of Piccolo to snap him out of his daze. Piccolos beast like children flanked him on either side, preparing for battle. Kakarots gaze met the demon kings and he let let out an evil snarl. Kakarots body began to distort with his normally white aura replaced with a fiery red.

The main change was his eyes. The formerly onyx eyes which had looked so kind to people before, had become red with rage and insanity. Even piccolo stopped his chuckling as he looked down at what was unfolding in front of him. He couldn't ponder on the topic for long before a fist sent him flying back in pain. Kakarot rushed him again and kicked him in the face, sending him sliding across the grass. How could this boy be that strong? I am back at full power and this kid feels like he could knock me around like nothing! I won't allow it! Lets see how you handle fighting all my children. With a silent instruction for their father, Drum, Cymbal and Piano rushed at the young Saiyan before being smacked away one at a time. Kakarot slowly walked to Piano, the first of Piccolos children. Piano looked up from the ground to see death stood over him. Making a feeble attempt to crawl away he was suddenly yanked in the air and pulled into Kakarots hands. He turned to face Piccolo and with a malicious grin, ripped off Pianos head in front of him. Whilst he had no personal attachment to his children, Piccolo could still feel it when they died. With a snarl, the demon king charged with his two remaining children at the fighter who had dared to face his might. Piccolo and his minions unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at the young Saiyan who, despite being much faster, was struggling to fight three opponents at the same time. Drum managed to land a punch on Kakarots jaw, leading to an opening for Piccolo to kick Kakarot in the stomach, doubling him over. He was thankful that he had slipped on his armour before leaving as it numbed the pain somewhat. Whilst he was bent over, Cymbal came from the side and kneed Kakarot directly in the face sending the fighter flying backwards. Well this is no good, I can't concentrate on three of them when they're working together. He looked up to see his opponents readying for another assault. Hmmm, Raditz said that Saiyans can copy any move they see...I hope this works then. He gathered the ki inside of his body and roughly split it in half. His attempt at Tiens multiform technique had only half worked. Whilst he did indeed split himself into two people, he had also split his personality.

Kakarot felt different, very different. Whilst he still had his basic personality, the overwhelming bloodlust he was feeling moments ago was gone. One look at his clone though had told him where it went. Kakarots onyx eyes met with the blood red ones of his clone. This new version of himself was consumed with pure hatred. And it wasted no time in waiting to release that anger. The clone ran straight for Piccolo and hit him away from his kids with the same punch he had used earlier, whilst the original ran straight for the two children and smashed them both away with a kick each. Kakarot number two ran up to Piccolo and began to throw punches at the demon who began to block his attacks. The demon king caught one of Kakarots fists and smirked, only to recieve an uppercut from his other free hand. Recovering quickly, Piccolo went on the offensive and landed several powerful blows on the clone before Kakarots leg swung put and hit Piccolo back.

The original Kakarot was struggling with the two demons he had chosen to fight. Kakarot raised an arm to block an axe handle from Drum and punched him hard in his exposed gut. He turned and got smacked in the face by Cymbal dazing him slightly before crossing his arms and blocking the follow up punch. He shoved Cymbals fist into the air with his arms and backflipped, sending a foot upwards into his jaw as he did. When he landed he raised an arm and blocked a kick from Drum. Before he could counter he caught a fist from Cymbal which unfortunatly left him open for a fist from Drum. Stumbling backwards, Kakarot quickly composed himself and blocked another punch from Cymbal before blocking Drums attack. Not wanting a repeat of moments ago, Kakarot backhanded Cymbal before jumping and kicking Drum in the side of the head. As he landed he quickly turned to face Cymbal but was caught of gaurd by a ki blast, sending him flying backwards through a boulder where he crashed in a heap on the other side.

Kakarots clone was having just as tough of a time. By splitting his body in two, he had halved his power and now Piccolo was slightly stronger. Kakarot had superior skill though since the demon king had relied on his strength for most of his fights. Kakarot swung a hook at Piccolo who blocked it with his left arm. It was a bluff though and Kakarot kicked Piccolo in the gut, doubling him over. Kakarot hit him with a hard uppercut that launched the demon into a backflip. Before he landed though, Kakarot grabbed one of Piccolos legs and swung him around in a circle before launching him into a mountain. Not wasting a moment, Kakarot flew straight after his victim with an evil smirk on his face.

The original Kakarot looked up from his position on the ground to see Piccolos spawn running towards him. "Hey!" Called a voice. Kakarot glanced to the side to see a fat samurai throw something at him. He caught it and saw it was a samurai sword. A smirk came across his face as he saw Drum flying down towards him from the air. Pushing off with his back foot, Kakarot launched himself into the air towards Drum. Quickly unsheathing the sword, Kakarot slashed once and cut the demon in half. Kakarot landed back on the ground and was swiftly followed by the two halves of Drum. Dismayed at the loss of his sibling, Cymbal charged forward and was quickly batted away by the Saiyan who no longer had to worry about fighting multiple opponents. "I'll give you one chance to give up, otherwise I'll be forced to kill you." Kakarot warned. Without his bloodlust he was finding it much easier to give people a second chance, however he was still willing to kill for the right cause if he had to.

"You killed my brothers! I'll never surrender." Shouted Cymbal.

"As you wish." Kakarot darted forward, zigzagging in and out of sight. He reappeared above Cymbal, sword raised, and stabbed him at the base of the neck. With a few gurgles and chokes, Cymbal fell over dead. Now that's done, where's the other me? At that moment, a loud explosion on a mountain caught his attention and he flew off.

Pulling himself out of the hole in the ground, Kakarot stared up at Piccolo. An evil smirk crept across the clones face. This was a battle to the death...and he was loving every minute of it. With a small grunt of effort he launched himself up towards Piccolo. He resumed his viscous attack on Piccolo with a flurry of punches and kicks until Piccolo caught the Saiyans fist. Piccolo had time to smirk and pull his arm back before another fist sent him flying away. His counterpart had shown up. "Well brother, I think that hit brought his energy down enough for me to finish him off." Hissed the twin.

"Lets just get this done, but we should give him a chance to repent first." Replied Kakarot as he watched Piccolo get back up.

"What! Are you forgetting that he's the reason our brother is dead! He will suffer for trying to even consider himself stronger than us."

"No! If we continue down this path then we'll become just as evil as he is! I'm not saying let him go, just give him a chance. Then I can sleep easy if he agrees and I kill him."

The twin growled at his weak copy and gathered amount of ki into his fist. "I wasn't asking." With one super powered punch, he caught his original off guard and knocked him out, sending him falling to the ground. He turned and smirked down at the panting demon king. "Now, where were we?"

In the distraction of a second Kakarot showing up, Piccolo had taken the time to truly assess his situation. He was going to get his ass kicked by this kid. He had to have a backup plan. As quickly as he could, he formed an egg with his very essence inside of it, and spat it as far away as he could. This technique took a lot out of him and he was still panting by the time his original attacker had returned from his conversation. He was still too tired to stand much of a chance against him, but like hell was he going to show him that. "Now, where were we?" Hissed Kakarots twin. "I was about to kick your ass." Replied Piccolo with as much fake confidence as he could muster. With an evil smirk Kakarot darted forward and hit him hard in the face, sending Piccolo into a daze. The assault didn't end there however as Kakarot continued to beat him mercilessly, kicking him away with a roundhouse before disappearing away and reappearing behind him to clothesline him. Un gracefully, Piccolo picked himself up and charged at the Saiyan. He swung a fist out at him but it was caught and held in place. Kakarot leapt forward and, putting his feet against Piccolos ribs, leapt backwards and ripped off his arm. Purple blood spurted from the mess that was king Piccolos arm. In Kakarots mind it was gory, messy, hideous...and wonderful. Consumed by having power over the weaker being infront of him, Kakarot slowly walked forward and began to chuckle. Piccolo stared down at his missing arm and back up at Kakarot, seeing him get into a strange stance. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Kakarots signature move had changed along with his personality, now his beam had gone from blue to red. The shocking power of the blast had remained though as Piccolos screams became quieter and muffled over the sound of the blast. When it dissipated, only ashes were left.

The new Kakarot stood over his copy who was still unconscious. What am I going to do with you? As much of a pathetic excuse for a fighter as you are...I can't kill you without killing me...I can feel it. He thought for a moment. I hope your hearing this Kakarot, in three years I want to fight you in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and when I win, I shall take complete control over you and gain immeasurable power. Granted, he had wanted to simply fuse with him now. However, he wanted to make sure it would be him in control before he did anything rash. So he decided to train, learn the new technique, then refuse with his broken and battered copy. No, he had no ties to this pathetic creature. His name was no longer Kakarot. His name was...Twin.

* * *

**Power levels**

Piccolo: 260 (after wish)

Piano: 70

Cymbal: 160

Drum: 190

Kakarot: 510

255 (after fission)

Yajirobe: 180

So, new villain has been introduced. Twin, or evil Kakarrot if you prefer, is like the Piccolo to Kami or the good Buu to evil Buu except for the slightly different circumstances. More personality differences will be explained later in different chapters rather than a big speech. He will have a key role in dbz saga as well when we reach it.


	17. Waking Up

**DoctorWhooves15. 17. 09: **possibly but I doubt they would play a huge part in the story.

**Chaseng: **Thats a bit too spoilerish so...perhaps...

* * *

**Chapter 17 Waking Up**

Kakarots eyes slowly drifted open. Picking himself up he stretched and let out a yawn. _That was a wonderful sleep...wait, why was I asleep?_ Recent events began to trickle back into his mind. _What happened to me?_ He knew that he had done something when he had tried the multiform technique without practice but he hadn't been expecting this. He was feeling far more...peaceful. Granted, he wasnt a bloodlusting monster before and he had spared several people during his battles, but that had taken a great deal of restraint. He never mentioned it to anyone, but he had only done so in a weak attempt to get over his out of control Saiyan instincts. Now though...his Saiyan bloodlust had left him and manifested itself as Twin. He felt a connection to his counterpart which was enough to give him a rough idea of what he was. He was the evil that had begun to manifest itself inside of me... Shame began to envelop the young Saiyan. _No, not now...I'll deal with this later._ He glanced down at the sword by his hand. Who was that guy? Kakarot flew over to where he had been thrown the weapon and looked around. A few metres away was a fat samurai with a horrific burn on his back. "Hey buddy, you alive?" Asked Kakarot, receiving only a groan in response. "Hang on, I'm gonna get you some help."

Picking Yajirobe up over his shoulders, Kakarot began to fly towards Korin tower in the hopes of getting a senzu bean for his ally. _That's strange, I should be able to fly a lot faster than this...damnit, whatever's happened has caused my power to half. _Another groan came from the samurai which woke Kakarot from his thoughts. After a fair while of flying, Kakarot was coming up on Korin tower. He had to fly higher so that he would make it and landed with a thud in front of Korin. Due to his loss in power he hadn't paced himself and was now breathing fairly heavily. "Senzu...bean." Said Kakarot as he took deep breaths. Rather casually, Korin sauntered over to a pot and pulled out a small brown bean. "I have a feeling your gonna be making a habit of this." He said, flicking the bean towards the young Saiyan. Kakarot gave a few light taps on Yajirobes cheek. "Hey buddy, eat this it'll heal you." Yajirobe chewed slowly before jumping to his feet. "Whoa, I feel awesome!" He said as he inspected his body for wounds which had miraculously dissapeared. "Wait a sec...you're that guy, the one who was fighting demon king Piccolo. What happened?"

Kakarot popped a bean of his own in his mouth. "Heh heh...well after you through me your sword I killed the two minions then Piccolo was killed." He chose carefully to not mention that he had split his body in the process. "Korin, I'm sure you've read my mind and your up to date...what do I do? The dragon has been killed."

Korin stroked his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "I suppose you could always ask the guardian of the earth. He's the one who made the dragonballs anyway."

"Guardian? Where is he?"

"He's directly above us. Meet me on the roof and I'll show you." After a quick flight up a level and an awkward climbing session forYajirobe, Korin, Kakarot and Yajirobe were stood in the open air on the roof of the tower. "Okay, so originally you would have to use something called a power pole to travel up towards the lookout, but since you can fly, just head straight up and you'll see it." Said Korin. Kakarot stared upwards seeing nothing but blue sky. Well he's never lied to me before. His hand grazed the hilt of the sword by his side and he frowned. "Hey Yajirobe, I hope it's not too much to ask but...could I keep this?" Yajirobe frowned at the request. "Hmmm...I really like that sword...I guess I do kinda owe you for saving my life...and the world. Oh fine, just don't keep making requests of me." Kakarot smiled and gripped the hilt of the sword. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Stealing one last look up, he began to fly higher than he ever had before.

Kakarot landed gently on the lookout and looked around. He was stood on a white tiled floor which had a row of trees up the centre leading towards a structure on the other side. It was actually a very pretty place. Unsurprising since it was apparently the home of god. "Hello there." Kakarot turned around startled and saw a portly genie stood next to him. "Uh...hello. I'm here to see the guardian." Said Kakarot awkwardly.

"Yes Kakarot, we have been expecting you."

"How did you-"

"This is the home of the guardian of the Earth. It would be embarrassing if he didn't know of your...predicament."

"Oh...fair enough."

"However before you see the guardian you must pass a test."

"A test? What like?"

"If you can hit me even once, I shall take you to see the guardian."

"Just once? Hmmm..." Kakarot clicked his scouter. _400? Well he is a bodyguard...this is gonna be hard._ "Alright then, bring it." Kakarot dropped into a fighting stance whilst mr popo simply stood there. Growing a little agitated at not being taken seriously, Kakrot launched at the genie and threw a punch. The genie simply sidestepped with ease and seemed to glide out of the way of the series of punches and kicks that followed. Kakarot hopped back for a breather. Even with a power level of 400 it shouldn't be this easy for him to dodge my attacks. Kakarot began to smirk. Lets see what he thinks of this. "Kamehameha!" Kakarot shot the blue beam at the genie but was shocked when he simply sucked it all up and let out a burp. "What the..." Kakarot growled and launched himself at popo again. After yet another failed assault, Kakarot began to think of a strategy. Charging a ball of ki in his hand he darted back at popo who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He threw the ball at popo who once again ate it up but was left open for the incoming punch. Unfortunatly for Kakarot, popo managed to block the punch in time yet he seemed rather startled and quickly kicked the young Saiyan away. "Well done Kakarot." He said, making Kakarot raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? But I didn't hit you."

"Nor did I expect you to, but you certainly got a lot closer than I expected."

"But what about seeing the guardian?"

"Oh don't worry you'll meet him, he just wanted to see your abilities after your...change." Popo lead Kakarot towards the structure before stopping outside. "Now when you see him, you must not act on how you would normally." Kakarot raised an eyebrow and looked towards the entrance where the faint sound of footsteps was growing louder until someone stepped into view. "Piccolo!" Kakarot gripped the sword by his side but halted himself before he made any move towards him. "Wait a minute, you're not Piccolo, you're too old."

"Hahah you are correct young Kakarot. My name is Kami and I am the guardian of the earth."

"It's an honour to meet you sir...but if you don't mind my asking, why do you look so much like Piccolo?"

"When I was first trying to become the next guardian, I was told that I had too much evil in my heart to do so. Later that night as I slept, I managed to separate out the evil in my heart into another person. That being became Piccolo, he is the evil version of me, much in the same way as Twin is the evil half of you." Kami noted the look of shame on Kakarots face. "Do not blame yourself child, you do not have to be bad to have evil in your heart. Very few people are pure of heart."

"So what is this connection I have with Twin that I feel?"

"Sort of. Twin was born because you didn't perform the multiform technique correctly. Meaning that whilst you won't feel each others pain like me and Piccolo did, if one of you dies then the other will too."

"Hmmm...wait a minute, Piccolo was killed by Twin wasnt he? How come you're still here?"

"Shortly before Twin killed him, Piccolo spat out an egg which contained his very essence. In a sense, he still lives on."

"Guess that's a good thing...oh I almost forgot. Korin mentioned something about you and the dragonballs, the dragon was killed by Piccolo, is there any way you could help me?"

"Well, I can remake the dragon...but I hadn't planned on doing that. I first created the dragonballs in the hope that they would be used for good. Unfortunatly, that hasn't been the case."

"But we can look after them! I need my brother Raditz back!"

Kami sighed. "You are a good person Kakarot, since I made the dragonballs for people like you, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to hold that power back now. However, you must do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Twin and Piccolo are planning to return at the next martial arts tournament in three years time. It is vital that Twin does not win and refuse with you. If he does then he would be in control and will become very powerful. I want you to stay and train with me until then."

"Oh really?" Damn...I can't see Bulma for three years. Boy will she be pissed when I get back. "Ok then, if its necessary to save the world and what not."

"Mr popo, please fetch the dragon model."

"Right away sir." Said the genie, before disappearing off into the structure. Kami turned back toward Kakarot. "I know that you want to tell your friends to collect the dragonballs, I shall contact Korin and have Yajirobe bring them to them."

"Really? Thank you Kami."

Bulma was sat on the couch staring absently out the window. _Kakarot where are you?_ She stood up at the sound of the doorbell. "Hello?" She said as she opened the door to see a fat man in front of her. "Do you know how long it takes to drive from Korin tower to west city? Six hours! And I had to take a detour to get here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakarot sent me to give you these." He handed her a sack of stones. "Apparently the dragon was killed before he reached Piccolo and so ow he's with the guardian of earth getting them working again."

"What! He's hanging around with GOD!"

"Easy, not so loud. Yeah, he had to promise to train under him for the next three years to do so."

Bulma slumped against the door frame. "So I won't see him for three years?"

"Pretty much. Oh and he also said something about missing you and how he can't wait to see you again and a whole ton of other lovey dovey crap. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to spend the rest of the day driving back to Korins place." Yajirobe promptly left in his car leaving Bulma stood at the front door awkwardly.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked Violet having regained some of her normal tough girl attitude.

"Hey Violet, I got some good news!"

Raditz kicked a piece of rock on the ground._ This place SUCKS!_ After being killed by one of Piccolos minions when he was injured. Raditz had found himself stood in a que in the afterlife. It was there where he had met King Yemma at the checkout station and had an...interesting conversation. "My, my...you've got quite the record here Raditz. Purged a planet when you were only an infant, killing millions of people whilst in your Oozaru state, yet you settled down and have a girlfriend on Earth." Said King Yemma as he flipped through a notebook. "I am a Saiyan. I was ordered to and brainwashed when I was a day old. I didn't want to do that I had to!"

"I know. Subliminal messaging is common for Saiyan babies to recieve and the Oozaru state of your people is too hard for you to control yet. Regardless, you have not done enough in your life to dig your way out of this hole. Raditz, perhaps you will meet the rest of your race in hell." With a slam of his hammer Raditz had found himself sucked into a hole and then dumped into the middle of nowhere. To put it bluntly. Hell sucked! It wasn't all fire and pitchforks like many had believed it to be. Instead it was mind numbingly boring. He hadn't met a single other person since arriving two days ago and he had covered as much ground as he could. Sitting down on the ground, Raditz decided to rest for the day. He doubted he would be making any progress any time soon. All of a sudden the landscape around him was beginning to blur and he began to see green grass. _What the hell?_ Bodies began to fade into existence in front of him as he stepped towards them. There was a bright light which made Raditz cover his eyes. When he lowered his hand he was stood in front of capsule corp with Bulma, Violet, Roshi, Krillin, Tien and Chiaoutzu stood around him. He stared confusingly at them before Violet stood forward and slapped him across the face. "Listen buster! This is your second and last chance so you had better not go and get yourself killed again!" She shouted at him before giving him a small peck on the lips. "At least your back though." She said before walking off leaving him stood there. "Wait...what?"

* * *

**Power levels:**

Kakarot: 255

260 (after heal)

Twin: 255

Raditz: 500 (after revival)

Kami: 210

Mr Popo: 400

Yajirobe: 180

Korin: 200


End file.
